The Path of Darkness
by Moon Drop Mage
Summary: During the Battle City Finals, Darius Rhodes makes his claim for the top.  But he must overcome Marik and the Shadow Realm to do it, not to mention Seto Kaiba and the King of Games, Yugi Muto.
1. Road to the Finals

"Hmph," said Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring, "that kid only had one locator card, and with the finals drawing closer, I have a lot of work to do. I'm going to have to pick my next victim carefully." Bakura wandered into the streets of Domino, carefully considering his options. "No, to weak, I bet he only has one locator card. Pathetic. Worthless. Ugh, is there no one worthy enough to face me!"

"How about me," said a voice behind the spirit. Bakura turned around and saw a young man with short brown hair. He was wearing a gray shirt with the Japanese symbol for dark in white letters underneath a black trench coat. He wore dark gray cargo pants and black boots. Around his waist was a black belt with a pack for a dueling deck. He also wore a duel disk on his arm in standby position.

"And who are you, I might ask?" asked the spirit, intrigued by the man.

"I am Darius Rhodes, and I'm your next opponent," said Darius, pulling out five locator cards. "And I'm willing to wager all five of my locator cards for a chance to make it into the finals."

"How did you get five?"

"It was easy. I won one from a guy named Bandit Keith. The next two I got from two brothers named Para and Dox who insisted on dueling me 2-to-1. They were really easy. I won my fifth from a twerp named Bonz who tried to ambush me in a graveyard," Darius explained, ticking his victories off on his fingers. "So are we gonna duel or not?"

"Fine by me," Bakura said, smirking. "And when you lose, you will lose so much more that your locator cards. Hahaha."

"Whatever."

"LET'S DUEL!"

Bakura: 4000  
Darius: 4000

"I'll go first," said Bakura drawing a card. "I summon **Headless Knight (1450)** in attack mode." A knight wearing white armor holding a sword appeared in front of Bakura. Notably the head of the knight was missing. "Then I play one card facedown, and end my turn."

Bakura: 4000; **Headless Knight: ATK 1450 **One Facedown  
Darius: 4000

"My turn then," said Darius. "You are about to enter a realm of pure darkness, uh… You know I never did get your name."

"You can call me Bakura."

"Bakura, okay, then. Nice ring by the way."

"Thank you for noticing. This ring will be the instrument of your destruction."

"Whatever. Anyway, you are about to enter a realm of pure darkness, Bakura. I summon my **Arcane Sorcerer (1800) **in attack mode." A sorcerer garbed in deep crimson rose up from the shadows wielding a scepter of pure black tipped with a ruby gem on the top. "And now my sorcerer's ability will activate. I give up 500 life points to destroy one monster on your side of the field." As Darius' life points dropped, Bakura's knight was obliterated by a blast of magic.

Bakura: 4000; one facedown  
Darius: 3500; **Arcane Sorcerer: ATK 1800**

"Now, **Arcane Sorcerer**, attack Bakura directly with your Arcane Spell Casting!" Darius' monster raised his stave and with a blast of magic, blasted Bakura for 1800 points of direct damage. "I'll end with a facedown card." One card appeared in behind the Spell caster and the turn passed to Bakura.

Bakura: 2200; One Facedown  
Darius: 3500; **Arcane Sorcerer: ATK 1800**, One Facedown

"Fine, then, it's my turn," said Bakura drawing his card. "I underestimated you, but I won't make that mistake again. I activate my **Shallow Grave**. Now we both may summon a monster from the grave in defense mode. So I shall re-summon my **Headless Knight (1700)**." The knight that was sent to the graveyard last turn now returned, and knelt down in front of Bakura. "And now I sacrifice him in order to summon my **Earl of Demise (2000)**." The knight without a head was replaced by a zombie looking monster with a fancy outfit and a long rapier. "Now my fiend, rid the field of that pesky spell caster with Death's Noble Strike!" Though the **Arcane Sorcerer** stood bravely, he could not withstand the assault of the fiendish Earl and was quickly struck down, taking 200 of Darius' life points with it.

Bakura: 2200; **Earl of Demise: ATK 2000**  
Darius: 3300; One Facedown

"You've activated my trap card, **Dark Regeneration**," said Darius revealing his facedown. "Now by sending one card from my hand to the grave, I can summon a monster that has been destroyed this turn by battle. So by discarding one card, I bring back my **Arcane Sorcerer (2000) **in defense mode." The crimson clad mage returned to the field kneeling in front of Darius.

"Fine, I end my turn."

Bakura: 2200; **Earl of Demise: ATK 2000**  
Darius: 3300; **Arcane Sorcerer: DEF 2000**

"Now it's my turn to take control," Darius remarked, drawing a card. "I now sacrifice my **Arcane Sorcerer** in order to summon my **Shadow Lady (2300)** in attack mode." After the spell caster disappeared, a woman garbed in a silver dress adorned with black stars appeared and stood next to Darius. "Now my Lady, attack with your Hidden Blade!" The women ran quickly across the field and struck the Earl with a blade that was hidden in her dress. The Earl was not ready for it and was quickly struck down.

Bakura: 1900  
Darius: 3300; **Shadow Lady: ATK 2300**

"And now you have nothing to protect you. I end my turn."

"I'm not out of this duel yet, my friend," growled Bakura. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my **Earl of Demise (2000)**. Then I activate another magic card called **Spiritualistic Medium**. By discarding my entire hand, I can increase the attack of my Earl by 500 for every card I discard." Bakura discarded all three of his cards and his Earls attack points increased to 3500. "Now, **Earl of Demise**, destroy his **Shadow Lady**!" With a thrust of his rapier, the zombified noble struck down the Lady of the Shadows, and with a final cry, she disappeared to the graveyard. "I end my turn."

Bakura: 1900; **Earl of Demise: ATK 2000**  
Darius: 2100

"You are now one step closer to losing everything. Muahahaha!"

"Oh, please," said Darius. "Do you really think that this Shadow Game scares me?"

"What?" Bakura was shocked. He didn't think that this young man had felt the presence of the Shadow Realm when he brought it forward. "How, did you…"

"Know?" Darius finished. "Please, you don't think that I didn't notice this creepy fog, or the fact that all the attacks have actually hurt? I noticed it from the beginning; I just never said anything about it."

"I meant, how did you know about the Shadow Games?"

"Anyone with a Millennium Item knows about the Shadow Games," said Darius, pulling the collar of his shirt down far enough to reveal a golden pendant with the Eye of Wdjat on it.

"What Item is that?" asked Bakura, alarmed.

"This is the Millennium Pendant, and it is the eighth Millennium Item."

"But how…"

"That is not for you to know. As it is, it's my turn, and I activate a magic card called **The Coming Storm**." Darius then drew a card and activated it without even looking, and sure enough, the card Darius called was indeed the one he drew.

"But you didn't even look at the card. How did you know?" Bakura was officially scared beyond his breaking point and could barely keep himself from collapsing.

"That is also not for you to know. Anyway, my magic card will, for the price of discarding two cards in my hand, summon my ultimate monster." Darius discarded two cards and placed the last one on the field. "I summon my almighty **Knight of Storms (2800)** in attack mode!" Out of the fog rose a knight dressed in dark blue armor. On his back was a cape that had an insignia of some kind that no one was able to translate. He wore no helmet and his sword was suspiciously shaped like a lightning bolt. "Now when my knight is successfully summoned, he is able to destroy one card in your hand, however, thanks to your magic card, you have no cards in your hand. So I'll just attack. Go **Knight of Storms**. Take down his **Earl of Demise **with Cyclone Saber Slash!" Darius' warrior charged across the field, his sword swirling with water and wind. He lept high in the air and cleanly cut the earl down to size, taking 800 of Bakura's life points. "I end my turn."

Bakura: 1100  
Darius: 2100; **Knight of Storms: ATK 2800**

Bakura couldn't believe it. Not only did Darius possess a Millennium Item he didn't know about, but he was completely dominating the duel. There was nothing he could do. His only hope was on the card he was about to draw.

"My turn," Bakura could barely hold his hand steady as he drew his card. Thankfully it was a monster he could summon to protect his life points. "I summon **The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1800)** in defense mode and end my turn." _Please don't draw a monster._

Bakura: 1100; **The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams: DEF 1800**  
Darius: 2100; **Knight of Storms: ATK 2800**

"Then it's my turn," Darius said drawing a card. "This duel's over."

"What? How?"

"I equip my knight with his **Twister Staff**." Darius' warrior sheathed his sword on his back and pulled a staff from the sky. "With his staff, my knight gains 300 attack points and the ability to deal damage to you equal to the difference between my monster's attack and your monster's defense when your monster is destroyed my mine. And now, **Knight of Storms**, end this duel. Strike down his ghost with Tornado Wind Gust!"

"NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Bakura could only watch in horror as his ghost was consumed by a twister that appeared when Darius' knight swung the staff.

Bakura: 0000  
Darius: 2100; **Knight of Storms: ATK 3100**, **Twister Staff**  
Winner: **DARIUS RHODES!**

"And that's the duel. Now hand over your locator card, Bakura." Bakura was in no shape to do anything as he screamed as the darkness consumed his soul. His locator card was blown from his hand and landed in Darius'. Darius turned away from Bakura, and slid his six locator cards in his duel disk, getting the directions to the finals.

"Finals, here I come."

Original Cards

**Arcane Sorcerer**: (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect): (LV4/1800/2000): When successfully normal summoned, you can pay 500 life points to destroy one of your opponent's monsters regardless of position.

**Dark Regeneration**: (Trap): Discard one card from your hand to bring one monster back from the graveyard in defense mode that was destroyed in battle this turn.

**Shadow Lady**: (Dark/Warrior): (LV6/2300/1500)

**The Coming Storm**: (Magic): Discard two cards from your hand to special summon one "Knight of Storms" from your hand or deck.

**Knight of Storms**: (Dark/Warrior/Effect): (LV8/2800/2700): This card is also treated as a Water attribute monster. When this monster is successfully Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned to the field, your opponent must discard 1 card from his hand.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Taking Flight

"So this is where the finals will take place," Darius remarked, entering the stadium. "This place is still under construction. I wonder what Seto Kaiba has planned." Darius eyed the stadium and spotted ten people standing idly by waiting for the other finalists. As Darius approached the group, the smallest of the group approached him.

"Welcome," said Mokuba Kaiba. "As Battle City Commissioner I must ask you for your locator cards, please."

"Sure thing, commish," replied Darius, pulling out his locator cards.

"Ok then," said Mokuba, taking the cards from Darius, and handing him an ID card, "welcome to the Battle City Finals. We will begin shortly, just after all the other finalists arrive."

"Ok." Darius then walked toward the group who was eying him with interest. "Hey, I'm Darius."

"Hello, Darius," said the young man with tri-colored, spiky hair, "I'm Yugi."

"I know who you are, you're the current King of Games. Everyone knows that."

"Well, do you know who I am?" asked the blonde with the duel disk strapped on his arm.

"Joey Wheeler," answered Darius, "runner-up in Duelist Kingdom."

"You mean you actually recognize me?"

"2nd place in a international tournament like Duelist Kingdom is a very great accomplishment. So I guess we'll be rivals here."

"Rivals?" smirked Joey.

"Yeah," said Darius. "At some point we may face each other and…" Darius was cut off as a giant airship came from the sky and landed in the stadium. "Ok, what the heck is that?" Darius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the site of the Battle City Finals. We will be holding the finals 3000 feet in the sky atop my airship. This will be a test of endurance and stamina. Only the best will advance beyond the Semi-Finals and make it all the way to the Final round…" Kaiba stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed another person entering the stadium. Everyone else turned around and stared at the person. He was wearing robes that were obviously Egyptian in origin and had tattoos all over the left side of his face.

"And who are you?" demanded Kaiba.

"I am Marik. My locator cards," said the dark-skinned person pulling out six locator cards.

"Then here is your pass," said Mokuba, giving Marik his ID, and then retreating behind his older brother.

"You know I should disqualify you for hacking into my tournament," said Kaiba, "but you have something I want. Anyway, everyone on the ship. If you do not get on by the time we lift off, you will be left behind and forfeit your spot in the finals." Everyone then boarded the ship. "Roland."

"Yes, sir?"

"Take off immediately."

"But what about the last finalist?"

"If he's late, it's his fault."

"Yes, sir." As Kaiba was about the enter the ship, another figure approached the ship.

"Gentlemen, sorry for being late, my locator cards," said the person revealing six cards and striding past the two men.

"Fine, whatever," said Kaiba. "Roland, take off immediately."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

After the ship had taken off, everyone was sitting in the dining area enjoying dinner. Kaiba then nodded to Roland who stood up and signaled for everyone's attention.

"It's time for the rules of the Finals. Each of the duelists will receive a number, then the eight numbers will be randomized and the two numbers that appear on the screen will duel." Each duelist then received their numbers.

1-Seto Kaiba; 2-Joey Wheeler; 3-Yugi Muto; 4-Mai Valentine; 5-Namu; 6-Darius Rhodes; 7-Marik Ishtal; 8-Ishizu Ishtal

"It's time for the first two duelists of the Battle City Finals to be chosen."

Just as Roland was explaining the rules, another of Kaiba's employees knocked on the door of the room occupied by Ishizu.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am, the finals are about to start…"

"I realize that, but I assure you, I will not be in the first match," interrupted Ishizu. "Some things cannot be explained, but the match will go on without me in it." _And, though the Pharaoh shall triumph, it will not be easy. There is something strange about his opponent, though. It's as if he… No that's impossible._

* * *

Up on the top of the airship, two duelists prepared themselves for a duel that was sure to be intense.

"Let the Battle City Finals BEGIN!"

Yugi: 4000  
Darius: 4000


	3. Dueling a King Part 1

**Previously on "Path of Darkness":**

Up on the top of the airship, two duelists prepared themselves for a duel that was sure to be intense.

"Let the Battle City Finals BEGIN!"

Yugi: 4000  
Darius: 4000

* * *

_Never have I imagined that I would duel Muto in the first round,_ thought Darius as he examined his hand. _Guess I'll have to make the best of it; however it will not be easy._ "I'll go first, if you don't mind," he said, drawing a card. "I activate my **Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds**." The card appeared before Darius depicting workers working on a set of chains.

"And what does that do?" Yugi asked.

"By discarding the top two cards from my deck," Darius answered, drawing the top two cards from his deck and sending them to the graveyard, "I can summon a powerful Dark monster from my hand. However, the selected monster cannot attack on the turn it is summoned, but seeing as it's the first turn, that hardly matters. So I summon my **Twilight Ninja** **(2300)** in attack mode." Rising from the shadows came a ninja draped in dark orange clothes, the word "Twilight" was written in kanji on the back of his tunic. The ninja stood arms folded across his chest in front of Darius. "And now my ninja's ability activates, when he is successfully summoned, he forces you to discard one card from your hand." Yugi cringed a little as the ninja threw a shuriken at one of the cards in his Yugi's hand, forcing him to send **Monster Reborn** straight to the grave. "I end my turn with one card facedown."

Yugi: 4000  
Darius: 4000; **Twilight Ninja: ATK 2300**, One facedown

"Now it's my turn," Yugi said. _Ugh, this guy's good. Not only did he get a powerful monster out on the first turn, he also wiped out a card that could come in handy later, even if it was by chance._ "I'll also lay a card facedown, and then I'll summon **Big Shield Gardna (2600)** in defense mode." A man holding a shield that was almost as large as he was arose and knelt in front of Yugi, protecting from harm. "My turn is done, just try to get past my Gardna."

Yugi: 4000; **Big Shield Gardna: DEF 2600**, One Facedown  
Darius: 4000; **Twilight Ninja: ATK 2300**, One facedown

"Okay, then," said Darius. "If you want me to get past your shield, then I will." Darius looked over his hand and then chose a couple a cards from it. "One card facedown, and then my **Rapid-Fire Magician (1600) **in attack mode." A spellcaster wearing almost modern purple clothes and wielding two short staves appeared and smirked at Yugi. "Now if I activate a normal magic card, you lose 400 life points for as long as my mage remains on the field. So I'll activate one, my **Pot of Greed**." A green pot with a malevolent expression appeared an giggled a little. Darius then drew two cards as his mage quickly blasted Yugi with a burst of magic that drained 400 life points from him.

Yugi: 3600; **Big Shield Gardna: DEF 2600**, One Facedown  
Darius: 4000; **Twilight Ninja: ATK 2300**, **Rapid-Fire Magician: ATK 1600**, Two facedown

"And now to deal with your defense," Darius said, motioning for his monsters to prepare to attack. Yugi's eyes widened at the implications of Darius' attacks. "**Twilight Ninja**, attack his **Big Shield Gardna,** with Twilight Stealth Strike!" The ninja ran clear across the field pulling out a kunai that was hidden in his garb and vanished right before reaching Yugi's monster only to reappear right behind him and attempted to stab the monster in the back, only for **Big Shield Gardna** to quickly turn around and block the ninja. Darius' monster then returned to his original spot looking as if he didn't care that his attacked failed. Yugi's monster, however, grimaced as he was forced to stand up **(100)**.

Yugi: 3600; **Big Shield Gardna: ATK 100**, One Facedown  
Darius: 3700; **Twilight Ninja: ATK 2300**, **Rapid-Fire Magician: ATK 1600**, Two facedown

"Hey," said Joey, as he and the others watched from the sidelines, "why did Yugi's monster switch into attack mode?"

"That's because, Joey," said Yugi, looking resigned, "My monster switches to attack mode when he is attacked while in defense mode."

"That's right," said Darius. "And now your monster is prone to attack. **Rapid-Fire Magician** go! Destroy **Big Shield Gardna** with Rapid Magic Burst!" Darius' mage quickly gathered magic in his staff and blasted it at the monster that was forced to try and counter. **Big Shield Gardna** tried to defend, but the magic quickly overwhelmed him, and he was sent straight to the grave. "I end my turn."

Yugi: 2100; One Facedown  
Darius: 3700; **Twilight Ninja: ATK 2300**, **Rapid-Fire Magician: ATK 1600**, Two facedown

"Oh, no," cried Tea, looking on, "Yugi's losing."

"It's my turn, Darius," said Yugi, drawing a card. "I summon **Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (1500)** in attack mode." A beast with a horn growing out of its head appeared in front of Yugi. "The I activate **Polymerization** fusing my Gazelle with my **Berfomet** from my hand to summon **Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast (2100)** in attack mode." A four armed beast appeared and combined with Gazelle and out of it came a two headed monster with wings that took its place in front of Yugi, growling menacingly. "Then I activate my facedown card, **Brain Control**. Now your **Twilight Ninja** is mine until my turn ends." A pair of arms and brain appeared and took Darius' ninja to Yugi's side of the field. "Now Chimera, attack Darius' **Rapid-Fire Magician** with Pulverizing Pounce!" The two headed beast pounced on the mage, sending him on a one way trip to the grave. "Now **Twilight Ninja**, attack directly!" The ninja took a flying leap into the air and threw a barrage of shurikens at Darius. Darius looked calm as the throwing stars came closer to him.

"You've activated my trap, **Confusion in the Dark**," Darius said, activating one of his facedown cards. "By removing one Dark monster from the game, I can negate your attack." Darius removed the mage that was just destroyed from his graveyard and put it in his trench coat as a thick layer of black fog appeared around Darius. The barrage of shurikens went into the fog, but as the fog cleared, Darius was revealed to be unharmed, his life points still in tact.

"Fine I end my turn," said Yugi, as the ninja returned to Darius' side of the field.

Yugi: 2100; **Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast: ATK 2100**  
Darius: 3200; **Twilight Ninja: ATK 2300**, One facedown

"Now it's my turn," said Darius. "I summon **La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800)** in attack mode." A golden lamp appeared and out of it came a green genie that looked creepily happy. "**Twilight Ninja** go. Destroy Chimera with Twilight Stealth Strike." The same thing that happened with Yugi's previous monster happened to Chimera, except that Chimera did not turn around and was stabbed in the back. With a howl the beast shattered into digital pieces as the ninja lept over to his spot.

"You have activated Chimera's ability," said Yugi. "When he is destroyed and sent to the grave, I can bring one of the monsters used to summon him to the field, and I choose the mighty **Berfomet (1800)**." The four armed beast returned to the field and took his place kneeling in front of Yugi.

"Forgot about that," Darius said, wincing a bit. "Then I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

Yugi: 1900; **Berfomet: DEF 1800**  
Darius: 3200; **Twilight Ninja: ATK 2300**, **La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp: ATK 1800,** Two facedown

_I have to do something about that ninja_, thought Yugi, _I've already lost more than half my life points._ "My turn," Yugi drew a card, _Perfect._ "I sacrifice my **Berfomet** to summon my **Summoned Skull (2500) **in attack mode." **Berfomet **disappeared from the field and in its place stood a fiend with wings and skulls and glared menacingly at Darius. "I now activate **Card of Sanctity**. Now we both must draw cards until we hold six in our hands." Both duelists drew cards, Yugi five and Darius four. Yugi looked at the cards he drew and was shocked. _I drew Slifer, but I can't use it, its power is too great._

"Hello," called Darius. "Yugi, are you there?"

"Huh, wha?"

"You kinda spaced."

"Oh, sorry. Where was I? Oh, yeah. **Summoned Skull**, attack his **Twilight Ninja** with Lightning Strike!" The fiend cried out as lightning struck him. It then channeled the lightning towards the ninja, which struck the ninja, shattering him into digital dust. "I end my turn with two cards facedown."

Yugi: 1900; **Summoned Skull: ATK 2500**, Two facedown  
Darius: 3000; **La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp: ATK 1800,** Two facedown

_Great, now my ninja's gone_, thought Darius. _Oh, well, I still have other options._ "Then I shall take control," he said, drawing. "I shall switch my genie into defense mode **(1000)** and then summon **Shadow Knight (2000)** in defense mode." A knight wearing pitch black armor rose up and knelt in front of Darius, his shield high. "I end my turn with one more card facedown."

Yugi: 1900; **Summoned Skull: ATK 2500**, Two facedown  
Darius: 3000; **La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp: DEF 1000**, **Shadow Knight: DEF 2000,** Three facedown

"Then I shall continue my assault," said Yugi, drawing a card. "I summon **Beta the Magnet Warrior (1800)** in attack mode." To the field came a yellow monster with magnets for hands and a magnet for horns. "Beta, attack La Jinn now!" Beta crossed the field and threw a punch at the genie which knocked it clear to the grave. "**Summoned Skull**, wipe out his remaining monster!" Just as before, the fiend channeled lightning straight to the knight who collapsed and shattered. "Now your life points are wide open."

"Not quite, you've activated my trap, **Dark Regeneration**. By discarding one card from my hand, my knight can return to the field in defense mode. So return **Shadow Knight (2000)**." The knight returned to the field kneeling once again in front of Darius.

"Then I'll end my turn."

Yugi: 1900; **Summoned Skull: ATK 2500**, **Beta the Magnet Warrior: ATK 1800**, Two facedown  
Darius: 3000; **Shadow Knight: DEF 2000,** Two facedown

"Then it's my turn," _My trap saved me for now_, thought Darius, looking at his hand. _But if I don't do something soon, this duel will be over._

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Original Cards

**Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds**: (Magic): Send the top two cards off the top of your deck to summon one level five or higher Dark attribute monster from your hand. Treat this summon as a normal summon. The selected monster may not attack this turn

**Twilight Ninja**: (Dark/Warrior/Effect): (LV7/2300/2200): This card is not affected by Trap cards. When this monster is successfully Normal, Flipped, or Special Summoned, your opponent must discard one card randomly from their hand.

**Confusion in the Dark**: (Trap): Activate when your opponent attacks. Remove one Dark monster from your graveyard from the game to negate the attack and end your opponents battle phase.

**Shadow Knight**: (Dark/Warrior): (LV4/1400/2000)


	4. Dueling a King Part 2

**Previously on "Path of Darkness":**

"Then I shall continue my assault," said Yugi, drawing a card. "I summon **Beta the Magnet Warrior (1800)** in attack mode." To the field came a yellow monster with magnets for hands and a magnet for horns. "Beta, attack La Jinn now!" Beta crossed the field and threw a punch at the genie which knocked it clear to the grave. "**Summoned Skull**, wipe out his remaining monster!" Just as before, the fiend channeled lightning straight to the knight who collapsed and shattered. "Now your life points are wide open."

"Not quite, you've activated my trap, **Dark Regeneration**. By discarding one card from my hand, my knight can return to the field in defense mode. So return **Shadow Knight (2000)**." The knight returned to the field kneeling once again in front of Darius.

"Then I'll end my turn."

Yugi: 1900; **Summoned Skull: ATK 2500**, **Beta the Magnet Warrior: ATK 1800**, Two facedown  
Darius: 3000; **Shadow Knight: DEF 2000,** Two facedown

"Then it's my turn," _My trap saved me for now_, thought Darius, looking at his hand. _But if I don't do something soon, this duel will be over._

High above Domino City, in an airship owned by the Kaiba Corporation, two duelist were battling it out for a chance to either retain the top spot, or to beat the reigning champion of the dueling world.

Yugi: 1900; **Summoned Skull: ATK 2500**, **Beta the Magnet Warrior: ATK 1800**, Two facedown  
Darius: 3000; **Shadow Knight: DEF 2000,** Two facedown

_Okay,_ thought Darius, considering his options, _so far he has two monsters and two facedowns. And right now he is in a position to wipe out most of my life points in the next turn. I've got to do something._ "Prepare yourself, Yugi," Darius said, drawing a card. _Perfect, this is the card I needed._ "It's my turn and I'll summon the **Arcane Sorcerer** **(1800)** in attack mode." The crimson clad sorcerer appeared and stood in front of Darius, staff at the ready.

"And how is that monster supposed to help?" Yugi asked.

"Simple," Darius explained. "Since he was just normal summoned, I can pay 500 life points to destroy one monster on your side of the field. And I choose your **Summoned Skull**." As Darius' life points dropped, his mage conjured an orb of dark red magic that he sent straight for the fiend. The orb exploded on contact and destroyed the fiend. "And now to deal with your other monster. I activate one of my facedown cards, the trap now as **Fallen Ally**. Now since one of your monsters was destroyed by the effect of one of mine, another monster on your side of the field is destroyed." Yugi's magnet warrior imploded when the effect of Darius' trap activated, leaving Yugi wide open. "Now **Arcane Sorcerer**, attack Yugi directly with your Arcane Spell Casting." The mage gathered magic and blasted it straight at Yugi, but something stopped the attack before it hit. "What the…"

"You've activated my trap, Darius," said Yugi, revealing one of his facedown cards, "**Mirror Force**. Now your monster's attack is redirected to all your monsters that are in attack mode. That means your **Shadow Knight** is safe, but your sorcerer is done for." The invisible shield that protected Yugi from the **Arcane Sorcerer's** attack, glowed in a rainbow of colors and sent the mage's attack right back at him, obliterating him from the field.

"No, my sorcerer!" Darius exclaimed.

"Now he's gone."

"Fine, I end my turn," said Darius. _Come on, Darius, you have to use your head. Yugi is countering you __at every turn._

Yugi: 1900; One facedown  
Darius: 2500; **Shadow Knight: DEF 2000,** Two facedown

"Then it's my turn," Yugi said, drawing. "I activate **Change of Heart**. Now for the remainder of this turn, I can take control of one monster on your side of the field, and I choose your **Shadow Knight**. But I shall sacrifice him in order to summon my **Dark Magician Girl (2000)** in attack mode." When Darius' monster disappeared and was replaced with a female mage. As cute as she was, Darius knew she was nothing but trouble. "Now **Dark Magician Girl** attack Darius directly with Dark Burning!" The female mage shot a blast of pure dark magic with a tint of fire straight at Darius which took 2000 life points from him. Darius grunted as he was hit.

"Now you've activated my trap, **Reverse Damage Split 1**. Since I took 2000 points of damage, you lose life points equal to half of what I received." A burst of light shot straight to Yugi, whose life points dropped by 1000.

"Then I'll end my turn."

Yugi: 0900; **Dark Magician Girl: ATK 2000**, One facedown  
Darius: 0500; One facedown

"My turn now," _Great, my life points are only at 500. I can't use some of my best cards at this point, but there maybe something else I can do._ "Alright, Yugi," said Darius, "I summon **Herald of the Dark (2100)** in defense mode." A peaceful looking old man rose up and sat crossed legged in front of Darius. "When my herald is summoned, he can reduce the attack of a Light monster by 300, but there are none so his ability does not activate. So I'll just end my turn."

Yugi: 0900; **Dark Magician Girl: ATK 2000**, One facedown  
Darius: 0500; **Herald of the Dark: DEF 2100**, One facedown

"Then it's my turn," said Yugi, drawing a card. "So I'll summon my **Queen's Knight (1500)** in attack mode." A queen in red armor rose and readied her sword. "I'll end my turn." _If this keeps up, I'll have no choice but to summon Slifer,_ thought Yugi, looking at the mentioned card.

Yugi: 0900; **Dark Magician Girl: ATK 2000**, **Queen's Knight: ATK 1500**, One facedown  
Darius: 0500; **Herald of the Dark: DEF 2100**, One facedown

_Great, now I have two monsters to deal with._ "Then I shall go," Darius drew his card. _Nice, that will take care of his sorceress__**. **_"I activate a magic card called **Dark Exchange**. This is a very handy card. It's effect can be considered cheap, but it's worth it. I now can destroy one of your monsters and then we can both draw one card, and if it's a monster, we can summon it. So your mage is now gone." The **Dark Magician Girl** cried out as she was destroyed but both Darius and Yugi drew a card. "Unfortunately, I did not draw a monster."

"Now," said Yugi, "but I did."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes. I summon **King's Knight (1600)** in attack mode." A king dressed in golden armor appeared and stood next to the queen. "And when **Queen's** and **King's Knight** are both on the field, I can special summon **Jack's Knight (1900)** from my hand." A knight dressed in blue armor arose and stood in between the two other knights that were on the field.

"Fine, I end my turn."

Yugi: 0900; **King's Knight: ATK 1600**, **Queen's Knight: ATK 1500**, **Jack's Knight: ATK 1900,** One facedown  
Darius: 0500; **Herald of the Dark: DEF 2100**, One facedown

"Then it's my turn," said Yugi. _I have no other choice. His herald is too strong to defeat, and I have no other monsters that can defeat it, and he can turn a duel around in an instant._ "You have given me no choice, Darius."

"Huh?"

"You have forced me to summon my ultimate monster."

"Uh-oh."

"I sacrifice my three knights in order to summon my ultimate monster. Come forth **Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000)**!" When Yugi's three knights disappeared, a huge red dragon came in their place, it was humongous, and it glared menacingly at Darius, who took a step back looking slightly fearful. "Slifer's attack power is determined by the number of cards in my hand times 1000. Since I have three, its attack is **3000**, but I plan to increase it with **Pot of Greed**. Now I can draw two cards, increasing Slifer's attack by 2000, bringing its attack all the way up to **4000**." Slifer roared as it's attack increased. "Slifer, attack **Herald of the Dark **now!" Slifer reared its head back and shot a stream of lightning out of its mouth which consumed Darius' monster, wiping it from the field. The force of the blast tore Darius off his feet, landing square on his back. "You should give up, Darius. No one can stand up to the power of an Egyptian God."

"Watch me," said Darius, getting to his feet and wiping his mouth. "I believe it's my turn now."

"Go ahead, if you think you can."

Yugi: 0900; **Slifer the Sky Dragon: ATK 4000**, One facedown  
Darius: 0500; One facedown

_The thing is, I don't know if I can. I mean I have the cards to do so, but I'm missing one key card, and if I don't draw it now, there is no way I could win_, though Darius, looking at his deck. "Okay then, Yugi," he said, "watch as I take down Slifer." Darius drew his card, and as he did so, the pendant hidden underneath his shirt glowed briefly, and everyone with a Millennium Item felt a faint tick.

In her room, Ishizu Ishtar suddenly looked up as her Millennium Necklace sent a jolt of magic threw her. _Something has changed!_

_\_"I activate **The Coming Storm**," Darius called placing a card on the field without even looking at it.

"But you didn't even look at that card, how do you know what it is?" asked Yugi, shocked. Everyone watching the duel was similarly shocked.

"Just a gut feeling. Anyway, by sending two cards from my hand to the grave I can summon my almighty **Knight of Storms (2800)** in attack mode." Darius' signature knight appeared and readied his sword. "And when my knight is summoned, you are forced to discard one card from your hand." The knight took a swing of his sword and forced Yugi to discard one card. With that, Slifer's attack decreased **(3000)**.

"Now Slifer's ability will activate. When you summon a monster, Slifer decreases its attack or defense points by 2000 depending on what position its in. Go Slifer, weaken his knight." As Slifer shot a ball of blue lightning from its second mouth at Darius' monster, Darius' eye's glinted.

"I knew I would need this card. I activate **Reverse 0**!" The card Darius activated depicted a U turn on top of a 0. "I set this card on my first turn."

"Wait, you knew this would happen?"

"No, but I always like to have this card facedown whenever it's in my hand. Here's how it works: whenever one of my monsters is targeted by an effect that would decrease its attack or defense, that effect is negated, and my life points will increase by the amount that would have been decreased by that effect. So instead of decreasing my knights attack points by 2000, my life points will increase by that much." Yugi looked on in shock as Slifer's blast was deflected and absorbed into Darius' duel disk.

Yugi: 0900; **Slifer the Sky Dragon: ATK 3000**, One facedown  
Darius: 2500; **Knight of Storms: ATK 2800**

"But my turn is not done. Now I equip my knight with the **Hurricane Spear**." The knight sheathed his sword on his back and took hold of a spear which he swung and destroyed Yugi's facedown card.

"What happened to my facedown?"

"When my knight is equipped with his spear, he automatically destroys one magic or trap card on your side of the field. He also gains 500 attack points."

Yugi: 0900; **Slifer the Sky Dragon: ATK 3000**  
Darius: 2500; **Knight of Storms: ATK 3300**, **Hurricane Spear**

"No, my dragon is vulnerable."

"And that's not all, I still have one more card to activate, my **Split-Level**. Now if I have less cards in my hand than you, I have to give up 500 life points to force you to show me your hand and I get to discard two cards from it."

"No." Though he didn't like it, Yugi reluctantly showed Darius his hand.

"Okay, I want you to discard **Kuriboh** and **Sage's Stone**." Yugi glared, but discarded the two cards anyway. "And since **Kuriboh **was discarded thanks to my magic card, its effect won't activate." Slifer roar was weak as its attack dropped like a stone **(1000)**. "Now **Knight of Storms**, end this duel! Attack **Slifer the Sky Dragon** with Gale Force Strike!" Rushing across the field, Darius' knight took a flying leap and swung his spear, which was surrounded by a whirlwind, and struck the red dragon. With a final cry, Slifer slowly disappeared, and Yugi's life points hit 0.

Yugi: 0000  
Darius: 2000; **Knight of Storms: ATK 3300**, **Hurricane Spear  
**Winner: **DARIUS RHODES!**

"That's the duel, Yugi."

"The winner of the first duel of the Battle City Finals is Darius Rhodes," said Roland raising his hand to Darius.

Original Cards

**Fallen Ally**: (Trap): When you destroy a monster with a monster effect and your opponent has another monster on the field, destroy that monster.

**Reverse Damage Split 1**: (Trap): When you take 2000 or more points of damage to your life points, inflict damage equal to half the amount of damage you took to your opponents life points.

**Herald of the Dark**: (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect): (LV3/200/2100): When this monster is summoned, decrease the attack of one Light attribute monster by 300 points.

**Dark Exchange**: (Magic): Destroy one monster on your opponents side of the field, then both players draw one card and if it's a monster card, summon it to the field in attack mode.

**Reverse 0**: (Trap): When a monster on your side of the field is the target of an effect that decreases its attack or defense, negate that effect and increase your life points by the amount that would have been decreased.

**Hurricane Spear**: (Magic/Equip): Equip only to "Knight of Storms". Increase his attack by 500 and destroy one magic or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Split-Level**: (Magic/Quick-Play): When you have less cards in your hand than your opponent, you can pay 500 life points to look at your opponent's hand and force them to discard two cards of your choice.

**This is from chapter 1, I didn't realize I forgot to put it**

**Twister Staff**: (Magic/Equip): Equip only to "Knight of Storms". Increase his attack by 300 and when attacking a monster in defense mode, if that monster's defense is less than Knight of Storms attack, deal damage equal to the difference to your opponent's life points.


	5. Darius' Past

Silence. That was the only sound as the duel between Yugi and Darius concluded. As Yugi looked shocked, the hologram of Darius' knight disappeared. Everyone watching was feeling something different. All of Yugi's friends couldn't believe it, while Kaiba was looking impressed at Darius for defeating Slifer, and Marik wasn't quite sure what to feel.

"Yugi," called Darius, "because I won you must hand over your rarest card."

That seemed to snap Yugi out of his stupor, because Yugi looked at Darius and smiled a little.

"You dueled well, Darius. I did not think anything or anyone could stand up to Slifer. It seems I was wrong and as proof I give you **Slifer the Sky Dragon**. Use him well." Yugi crossed the playing field and handed Slifer over to Darius who took it and slipped it into his deck.

"Thanks, Yugi. I will."

"Your welcome, but I would like to talk later. There is more going on in this tournament than you may realize."

"I know," Darius replied, surprising Yugi. "I know all about Marik."

"But, how?"

"I'll tell you later. But let's just say that the explanation resides in the 'Sacred Items' if you get what I'm talking about," hinted Darius, subtly gesturing to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"Oh, well then, after the Semi's are over, we'll talk."

"Agreed."

"Attention duelists," said Roland, "the dueling randomizer has made its selection. The next two duelists dueling will be Joey Wheeler taking on Marik Ishtal. Duelists, prepare your decks."

The rest of the semi-finals were anything but normal. Joey Wheeler was next up dueling against Marik. The duel was completely in Marik's favor, but when Marik tried to summon **The Winged Dragon of Ra**, something strange happened. The god card seemed angry and rained lightning down striking both duelists. Joey got up first and was declared the winner, but Marik was revealed to not be Marik at all. Instead, he revealed himself to be a servant of Marik named Odion, and that the real Marik was the boy named Namu. However Odion fell unconscious and the dark side of Marik was unleashed.

His first victim was Mai Valentine. She put up a valiant fight, and it seemed like she might actually win, especially when she gained control of Marik's Egyptian god card. But Ra was locked away in a golden sphere, and couldn't be opened unless one recited the ancient chant printed on the card. Mai could not read the text, so Marik read and unleashed Ra's fury upon Mai. However, Yugi and Joey intervened. Joey tried to free Mai from the **Holding Arms** and **Holding Legs** cards, but was unsuccessful. Yugi took Ra's attack for Mai, and was eventually knocked unconscious. With Yugi out of commission, Marik took the opportunity to send Mai's mind to the shadow realm.

But the semis were not over yet. Seto Kaiba had yet to duel Ishizu Ishtal. Kaiba went into the match looking to dominate with **Obelisk the Tormentor** and seemed to be in complete control of the duel. However, Kaiba's disbelief in magic almost became his undoing. With **Exchange of the Spirits** Kaiba was forced to switch his deck with this graveyard, which consisted of only six cards. Ishizu's deck was nearly depleted earlier, but with her trap, she gained all her cards back and immediately went on the attack. She quickly lowered a shocked Kaiba's life points dangerously low. Still, Kaiba managed to get managed to get Obelisk on the field, only for Marik's Millennium Rod to activate, showing Kaiba the way to win: by summoning the **Blue Eyes White Dragon**. Kaiba ended up winning the duel, leaving Ishizu to doubt the visions the Millennium Necklace had shown her.

"Attention all duelists," said Roland, after the duel between Kaiba and Ishizu. "The first round in the Battle City Finals is now complete. The four Duelists going on to the finals shall be: Darius Rhodes, Joey Wheeler, Marik Ishtal, and Seto Kaiba. Duelists prepare your decks, for tomorrow we will reach the site of the Battle City finals where the new King of Games shall be crowned."

"Okay, Darius," said Yugi in his cabin. Present were Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Ishizu, and Darius. "It's time for explanations. Like, how do you know about Marik."

"It's simple. And I think you need to know all about my history in order to understand."

"Alright, we have time."

"Okay. But please don't interrupt until I'm done."

"Okay, you have my promise."

"My story starts three years ago:

I was always a good duelist from the beginning, but I was never sure about what kind of deck I would like to use. I tried different decks but none seemed to work very well. I eventually decided that instead of focusing on different styles such as burn or balance, I should focus on attributes. My first attribute related deck was one based on the four elements: fire, wind, water, and earth. However, this deck was a complete disaster. I could never win. No matter what I tried, what strategy I implemented, I could not win. I finally scrapped that deck and started over. It was about this time I found an ancient artifact known as the Millennium Pendant. I was in Egypt at the time with my parents. I was roaming the market when this merchant called out to me by name and showed me the Item. I don't remember what he said because all I remember is the Pendant calling out to me. I eventually bought the Item. It was then I realized what kind of deck to use. This would turn out to be a big mistake. My next deck was one based on Light monsters. I never lost a duel. However, the deck was doing something to me. I was beginning to become ruthless in duels. I would toy with my opponents and just completely conquer them. I never realized what I was doing. Weeks before Duelist Kingdom, I met a duelist. He never gave me his name, but he challenged me to a duel. Despite all my tricks and ruthlessness, I was powerless against him. I lost. And when I lost I found something inside of me. I gave my light deck to a passing duelist who was looking for some new cards. My deck now consists of the power of Dark monsters. While I am far from unbeatable, this deck is the best one I have ever created. I feel a bond with them, each and every card, and I know that with them, I'm meant for great things.

"I entered this tournament on a tip from that duelist that beat me before Duelist Kingdom. He told me about Marik and how he planned to take over the world using the power of the Nameless Pharaoh and that it was my destiny to stop him. I plan on taking Marik down. And with your support I will."

"I must admit, Darius," said Joey, who tried interrupting a few times, but was stopped by Tea, "If I wasn't used to all this magic stuff, I wouldn't believe a single thing you said."

"Joey is right, Darius. But there are only seven Millennium Items, and you say you have one. How is that possible that there are actually eight?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know, but the man that beat me had two of them, and he told me that the eighth Item would be instrumental in defeating Marik."

"Well, what does your Item do?" asked Ishizu. "All the Items have special powers. For instance, my Necklace allows me to see glimpses of the future, and Marik's Millennium Rod allows him to control the minds of others."

"Well," said Darius, "my Item alters fate."

"What do you mean?" asked Tea.

"During a duel, when my will to win is strong enough, my Pendant allows me to draw the card I need at the time to turn a duel in my favor."

"Isn't that cheating?" accused Tristan.

"Not really. For one, just drawing the right card means nothing if you don't know how to use it."

"That is true," said Yugi. "Half of a duel is knowing how to use your cards in different situations."

"Yeah. Also, I can only use my Pendant if I am facing an opponent with magical ability, such as those with a Millennium Item or a Duel Spirit."

"Duel Spirit?" asked Tea, looking confused.

"A Duel Spirit is a Spirit that inhabits the souls of all duelists. It is a monster that represents the soul of the duelist and can usually be found in the duelist's deck," explained Ishizu. "Not many people know about them. How do you know about them? Unless…"

"Yeah," said Darius, sheepishly, "I know about mine. And which monster he is."

"Well, what is it?" asked Joey.

"**Arcane Sorcerer**."

"What?" said Yugi, looking confused. "I would have thought that your **Knight of Storms** would be your Duel Spirit."

"Most people would. Actually, **Knight of Storms** is my Guardian Spirit. It's a little different. He protects me, while my sorcerer is the reflection of my soul."

"Oh."

"I still don't get it," said a confused Joey.

"Oh, how can I explain it. Oh I know. It's similar to Yugi's **Dark Magician**. He is Yugi's ace monster, but he does not represent Yugi's soul. The same thing can be said about you and your **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**. The dragon protects you, but it is not a reflection of your soul."

"Then what is?"

"Let me see your deck for a sec." Joey handed over his deck, which Darius looked through, pausing every few cards and looking at Joey. "Here," he said, handing Joey's deck back to him. "I would say that your Duel Spirit would be **Flame Swordsman**. A monster of moderate strength but a ton of heart."

"Really, sweet."

"What about you? You said that **Arcane Sorcerer** is your duel spirit. What does that say about you?" asked Tea. Everyone was hanging onto Darius' every word.

"That particular mage is of moderate strength, but as a Spellcaster, he has many tricks up his sleeve, and his defensive capabilities are better that his attacking power. Translating that to myself, that means I am strong, but not overly so. I have many different tricks and strategies for any situation, but I am much better at defending during a duel than going on the offensive."

"But you went on the offensive against me, are you saying that if you were to defend instead…"

"I would have probably won easier? Not particularly. Like my Pendant, being able to defend well doesn't mean a sure win. But I can defend long enough to mount a comeback."

"That's good to know, but I'm still curious about your Pendant."

"Oh, yeah. Now where were we on that?"

"I believe you were explaining how your Pendant's ability is not cheating," said Ishizu.

"Right. Well, second point, sometimes I draw a card I will need a few turns in advance. And it doesn't always give me the card I think I need, so I really have to think."

"But do you always know what card you draw? I know you used its power when we dueled. That is how you drew **The Coming Storm** and played it without looking."

"Yeah, I know what I draw, but it doesn't mean I'm going to understand why I draw it."

"Oh," said Duke, "so your Pendant allows you to draw a card you need at the moment or in a few turns, even if you don't know why you need it, or could still lose the duel?"

"Exactly. It only works for 'in the moment' situations. It won't always secure me a win."

"Okay, Darius," said Yugi. "I trust you, and I will support you during the rest of this tournament."

"Thank you Yugi. Joey, how about it, do you want to help take down Marik. One of us could face him in the finals, and when one of us does, let's do our best to beat him so no one else can feel his wrath."

"Well, if Yugi's in, then so am I," said Joey. "You have a deal Darius."

"You have all of our support," said Tea.

"Thank you, all of you. We will defeat Marik, and end this madness."

Suddenly a violent force rocked the ship and everyone was knocked off their feet.

"What was that?" asked Joey, frantically.

"I don't know," replied Yugi.

Another violent shake hit the airship, and everyone was tossed around again.

"I think we need to find out what's going on," said Darius. "Let's go."

"Right."


	6. One vs Five

"Hold up there, Kaiba," said Darius, standing in front of the young man. "We are here because of your 'family business,' as you put it, and now it's all of our businesses."

"Well I didn't ask you to come along, Darius," retorted Kaiba, looking past Darius.

"We weren't asked to come to this virtual nightmare, but here we are." It was true, from what seemed like days ago, almost everyone aboard KaibaCraft was pulled into a virtual world run by Noah, a young boy who claimed to by Seto Kaiba's step-brother and biological son to Gozaburo Kaiba. Of course, Kaiba didn't believe a word of it. But the virtual world had many hardships. For starters, the only reason they were all there was to duel the Big Five, five former execs of Kaiba corp. They had joined Noah and were looking to seek revenge on Kaiba and his companions. Yugi and the rest, except Darius, were forced to duel one of the Big Five using a Deckmaster system, where one monster was chosen to stand by your side and have a special ability that could be used anytime during the duel. The downside being if your Deckmaster was destroyed, you automatically lose the duel, no matter how many life points you had. Fortunately, everyone won their respective duels: Yugi defeated Gansley, Tea defeated Crump, Joey defeated Johnson, Kaiba defeated Leichter, and Serenity and Duke defeated Nesbitt, unfortunately, Tristan was also a part of that duel, but lost his Deckmaster protecting Serenity. Nesbitt had taken Tristan's body, and Tristan was currently stuck inside a robot monkey. The only one that had not dueled was Darius, but he was feeling as though his time would eventually come. "Listen, Kaiba, I know you're worried about Mokuba, we all are, but…"

"Well, you shouldn't be worried about Mokuba," Kaiba interrupted, looking to the side. "You should be worried about him." With that, everyone looked to see Tristan.

"Tristan!" exclaimed Tea.

"That's not Tristan, Tea," said Joey.

"Yeah, it's Nesbitt," finished Duke. "Remember, we beat his sorry butt in our duel, but he took Tristan's body anyway."

"But I'm not alone in here right now," said Nesbitt.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi.

"Today's special is five for one," said a different voice coming from Tristan's body.

"Hey, that's Crump," said Tea. "Creep."

"Yes," said a third voice, "It's not just Nesbitt in here, it's all five of us."

"Johnson!" exclaimed Joey. "Why that low down, no good…"

"I get it," said Tea, as all five of the Big Five's Deckmasters appeared behind Tristan. "They're all using Tristan's body!"

"Give him back, now!" shouted Yugi.

"Like that's going to happen," said Gansley. "There's only one way to get this body back."

"Oh yeah, and how's that?"

"You must defeat all of us in a duel."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"No, Yugi," said Darius. "I'll duel them."

"What, are you sure?"

"Very. None of them have dueled me so they don't know how to handle me. I believe they will have a strategy in mind for you, but not for me."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Okay. Listen you five," said Darius stepping forward, "it's not Yugi you'll be dueling but me." And with that, a duel disk appeared on Darius' arm and Darius took his stance.

"Hey, the verdict was to duel Yugi, not you," said Johnson, sounding agitated.

"Hey, a win is a win, right, it doesn't matter who you duel, right?"

The five seemed to be thinking it over, when Gansley took control. "Fine, we accept. Now build your deck."

Translucent cards appeared, and Darius set to work choosing his deck, a strategy already in mind.

With his deck picked out, Gansley said, "Ok, now it is time to choose your Deckmaster. As all five of us are here, we will be rotating Deckmasters."

"Fine by me," said Darius. "But my Deckmaster shall be my almighty **Knight of Storms**!" Darius' signature card appeared behind Darius, and stood with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Darius: 4000  
Big Five: 4000

"I, Gansley, shall start this duel," he said, drawing a card. "I play **A Legendary Ocean**!" From behind Gansley, a tidal wave rose up and washed over the playing field, everyone else retreated to higher ground, while Darius looked unconcerned. "Next I summon **Legendary Fisherman (1850 2050)** in attack mode." Appearing was a fisherman who was riding a fish of some kind. "And thanks to **A Legendary Ocean**, I can summon my fisherman without a sacrifice, also, since my field spell is treated as **Umi**, my fisherman cannot be attacked or affected by spell cards. I end my turn."

Darius: 4000  
Big Five: 4000; **Legendary Fisherman: ATK 2050**, **A Legendary Ocean**

"Fine, then I'll go," said Darius drawing a card. "Well, then, I think I should inform you of one of my Deckmaster's special abilities."

"And what would that be?"

"If there is a field spell on the field that affects WATER attribute monsters, my knight lets all of my monsters enjoy its effects as well, by adding WATER to its attributes."

"Wait, what does that mean?"

"Basically, all my monsters are now WATER attribute in addition to their current attribute for as long as **A Legendary Ocean** remains on the field."

"Oh, that's not good."

"Not for you anyway," Darius said, smirking. "So I'll use your field spell to summon my **Shadow Kid** **(2100)** in attack mode." Appeared was a young man in his mid-teens wearing black street clothes. His hair was pitch black and his clothes were various shades of gray. And thanks to the field spell and Darius' Deckmaster, he got a boost **(2300)**. "I play one card facedown, and end my turn since your monster cannot be attacked."

Darius: 4000; **Shadow Kid: ATK 2300**, One facedown  
Big Five: 4000; **Legendary Fisherman: ATK 2050**, **A Legendary Ocean**

"Then it's my turn to take control," said Crump, they had obviously switched control. "Now to meet my Deckmaster, **Nightmare Penguin**." The penguin in a tux stood behind Crump. "Now my penguin will give all my WATER monsters a 200 attack point boost, a nice investment if I do say so myself **(2050 2250)**. Next I'll summon my **Catapult Turtle (2000 2200)** in defense mode. That ends my turn."

Hmm, thought Darius, that turtle could be a lot of trouble if I don't get rid of it. "My move," Darius drew and studied his hand. "I activate the spell card **Dark Hold**," Darius plugged in the card and it revealed a shadowed hand holding **Kaiser Sea Horse**, who looked to be in pain. "For this card to work, I have to give up one card in my hand." Darius placed a card in the grave. "I now negate the effects of all monsters on your side of the field for as long as this card remains in play."

"No, but that means…"

"That's right. **Shadow Kid**, attack **Legendary Fisherman** now with Shadow Melee!" The kid rushed across the field and delivered a flurry of kicks and punches that the fisherman could not stand against, and was struck down, taking 50 of the Big Five's life points. "My turn is done."

Darius: 4000; **Shadow Kid: ATK 2300**, **Dark Hold**, One facedown  
Big Five: 3950; **Catapult Turtle: DEF 2200**, **A Legendary Ocean**

"You five may be sharing Tristan's body, but obviously you are not sharing your minds. If you want to beat me and claim five of our bodies, you are going to have to do much better."

"Trust me, kid," said Crump, looking disgusted, "you haven't even seen what our deck can do. The chances of you actually winning this duel is 0%. Muahahaha!"

Original Cards

**Shadow Kid**: (Dark/Warrior): (LV5/2100/1600)

**Dark Hold**: (Magic/Continuous): Discard 1 card from your hand to negate the effects of all of your opponents monsters for as long as this card remains face-up on the field. However, you must discard one card from your hand each turn to keep this card on the field, if you do not, destroy this card.


	7. The Dragon Rises

**Previously on "Path of Darkness"**

Hmm, thought Darius, that turtle could be a lot of trouble if I don't get rid of it. "My move," Darius drew and studied his hand. "I activate the spell card **Dark Hold**," Darius plugged in the card and it revealed a shadowed hand holding **Kaiser Sea Horse**, who looked to be in pain. "For this card to work, I have to give up one card in my hand." Darius placed a card in the grave. "I now negate the effects of all monsters on your side of the field for as long as this card remains in play."

"No, but that means…"

"That's right. **Shadow Kid**, attack **Legendary Fisherman** now with Shadow Melee!" The kid rushed across the field and delivered a flurry of kicks and punches that the fisherman could not stand against, and was struck down, taking 50 of the Big Five's life points. "My turn is done."

Darius: 4000; **Shadow Kid: ATK 2300**, **Dark Hold**, One facedown  
Big Five: 3950; **Catapult Turtle: DEF 2200**, **A Legendary Ocean**

"You five may be sharing Tristan's body, but obviously you are not sharing your minds. If you want to beat me and claim five of our bodies, you are going to have to do much better."

"Trust me, kid," said Crump, looking disgusted, "you haven't even seen what our deck can do. The chances of you actually winning this duel is 0%. Muahahaha!"

"If you're so confident in winning, then you should have no problem taking down my **Shadow Kid**," Darius said smugly, as his monster stood with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh, don't concern yourself with the legal technicalities of this duel, just worry about how quickly your life points will hit zero," said Johnson, taking control from Crump.

"Oh, so I see that you switched again," said Darius, rolling his eyes. "Just take your turn."

"Fine, I will." Johnson said, drawing a card. "I activate my **Altar of Mists**." Johnson's card depicted a shrine surrounded by a dessert."

"Oh, that's not good," said Darius.

"You got that right, now my altar will stay on the field for three turns, and on my second standby phase I can draw one ritual monster or ritual spell card into my hand."

"I know what it does. I used to have one in my deck."

"Then you should also know that it cannot be destroyed by the effects of spells, traps, or monster effects."

"Yeah, knew that. Are you done?"

"Not even close. I activate my Deckmaster's special ability. You may have noticed that my Deckmaster is **Judge Man**, and his ability is called Clear the Courtroom. I give up 1000 of my life points to destroy all monsters of your side of the field and deal 500 points of damage to you." **Judge Man** banged his gavel and **Shadow Kid** was sent on a one way trip to the grave. "I now call my **Hysteric Angel (1800)** to the stand in attack mode." A woman lawyer with angel wings appeared on the field and glared at Darius. "**Hysteric Angel**, attack Darius directly." The angel straightened here glasses and fired a laser beam from them straight at Darius, who just looked calm and pushed a button on his duel disk.

"Activate, **Confusion in the Dark**." The mentioned card rose up and shielded Darius in a cloud of darkness. **Hysteric Angel**'s attack sailed through and the cloud disappeared, leaving Darius unharmed.

"What, but how did you avoid my attack?"

"Simple, when you attacked, my trap activated, now all I had to do was discard one Dark monster from my grave and I negate you attack."

"Fine, but I still have my turtle's special ability. But I first have to get rid of your **Dark Hold**. For that I activate my **Mystical Space Typhoon**." Darius' spell was blown away when Johnson's spell was activated. "Go fire my angel straight at Darius' life points." The angel positioned herself on top of **Catapult Turtle** who fired her straight into Darius, taking 900 life points from him. "I end my turn."

Darius: 2600;  
Big Five: 2950; **Catapult Turtle: DEF 2200**, **A Legendary Ocean, Altar of Mists (3)**

"Then I'll go," Darius said, drawing a card. "Because you still have your field spell, I can still use its effects to my advantage. I activate **Cost down**." The spell depicting two swords through two level stars rose up. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can lower the level of all monsters in my hand by two for the remainder of this turn. I now summon my **Shadow Lady (2300 2500)** in attack mode." Darius' silver clad lady appeared and stood in front of Darius looking nonchalantly at Johnson. "Now my lady, attack **Catapult Turtle** with your Hidden Blade!" The lady crossed the field sensually towards Johnson, but as she reached the turtle, she pulled out a blade from her sleeve and stabbed it, sending it to the grave. "I end my turn."

Darius: 2600; **Shadow Lady: ATK 2500**  
Big Five: 2950; **A Legendary Ocean, Altar of Mists (3)**

"Then it's my turn," growled Johnson, drawing a card.

"What, not gonna switch this time?" Darius mocked.

"Not yet, I am still very much in control of this duel."

"Yeah, right."

"Don't patronize me or I'll find you in contempt."

"Whatever, just make your move."

"Fine, I will. I activate **Monster Reborn**." The symbol of life appeared behind Johnson. "This will allow me to call my **Hysteric Angel (1800)** back to the stand." The angle lawyer woman reappeared. "But I shall dismiss her in favor of my **Machine King (2300 2400)**" In place of the angel stood a machine man made of white steel. Darius eyed it carefully.

"Umm… maybe you didn't notice, but even with his special ability, your monster is still not strong enough to destroy my lady."

"Maybe not at this time, but I shall activate **Heavy Storm** to destroy all spell and traps on the field, including **A Legendary Ocean**." A storm brewed and got rid of the ocean surrounding the field. **(2500 2300)**. "Now your lady is vulnerable. **Machine King**, attack that lady now. Mechanized Destruction." The machine charged up an energy beam and shot it at the lady, who was vaporized. "I end my turn."

Darius: 2500  
Big Five: 2950; **Machine King: ATK 2400**, **Altar of Mists (2)**

"Then it's my turn," Darius said, drawing a card. "Perfect. I activate my **Card of Sanctity**. Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands."

"Why, thank you, Darius. I needed that."

"Oh shut up, it's worth the risk."

Darius drew five cards while Johnson filled his whole hand. Darius studied his hand before selecting a couple of cards. "I summon one monster facedown in defense mode and play two cards facedown, and end my turn." Three cards appeared in front of Darius, one of them was sideways in the monster zone.

Darius: 2500; Facedown Monster, 2 Facedown  
Big Five: 2950; **Machine King: ATK 2400**, **Altar of Mists (2)**

"Then I shall bring the pain," said Nesbitt, who took control from Johnson.

"What happened to Johnson? I thought he was in complete control of this duel."

"Johnson had his turn, and now it's my turn," said Nesbitt.

"Whatever, just go."

"I will." Nesbitt drew a card and started laughing.

"What's so funny, Nesbitt?"

"Do you know what I just drew?"

Darius looked to the side, feigning thinking hard. "I'm gonna say either your ritual monster or ritual magic card."

"You are correct. And now all I need is the other card and your doom will arrive. And that will happen in one turn when my **Altar of Mists** kicks in."

"Whatever."

"Now, **Machine King**, attack his defense monster." The machine charged its energy beam and fired at the facedown monster, who flipped to reveal a black blob with white dots for eyes.

"You've attacked my **Dark Anomaly (300)**. Since it was destroyed while facedown, I can draw one card from my deck."

"Fine. I end my turn with two cards facedown."

Darius: 2500; 2 Facedown  
Big Five: 2950; **Machine King: ATK 2400**, **Altar of Mists (1), **2 Facedown

"My turn then," said Darius drawing a card. _Okay, what to do. First off, he really shouldn't've told me that he had one half of his ritual combo in his hand, because now I can activate my __**Prestidigitation **__trap next turn, forcing him to hand me two cards from his hand, but first I have to make sure that when he draws next turn, my hand has two less cards than him. That means I have to get rid of one card from my hand. But I'm gonna have to be smart about it, I do not need to lose anymore life points with this move._ "I summon my **Arcane Sorcerer (1800)** in attack mode." Darius' sorcerer appeared and gave a menacing glare towards the oversized robot. "Now my mage's ability will take effect, I give up 500 life points to destroy your **Machine King**." **Arcane Sorcerer** prepared his orb of arcane magic and blasted it at **Machine King**, who imploded on contact. "Now your wide open. **Arcane Sorcerer**, attack him directly with your Arcane Spellcasting." Darius' monster called ancient magic and fired it at Nesbitt, who looked calm.

"Activate, **Negate Attack**. Now your Battle Phase is done."

"Fine, I end my turn."

Darius: 2000; **Arcane Sorcerer: ATK 1800**, 2 Facedown  
Big Five: 2950; **Altar of Mists (1), **1 Facedown

"My draw." Darius missed the change in voice, and as soon as The Big Five drew, Darius activated his trap.

"Now I activate **Prestidigitation**. Now since you have two cards in your hand more than me, I can take two cards from it."

"I don't think so." A red laser beam struck Darius' trap.

"What happened?"

"Simple, we switched again," said Leichter, "and this time we won't switch again."

"Yeah, I figured as much, but what happened to my trap?"

"Simple, my Deckmaster is Jinzo."

"Oh."

"But that's not all, it has been three turns since my **Altar of Mists** was played, so now I get to draw a ritual spell card or ritual monster. And I choose my **Dragon Revival Ritual**!"

"But one problem with that, you do not have any monsters to sacrifice."

"That's where your wrong, or did you forget about the fact that there are five of us in here, each with our own Deckmaster?"

"What, no!"

"Oh, yes. I now sacrifice all five of our Deckmasters to activate the **Dragon Revival Ritual**!" The five deckmasters appeared and took a point of a star that appeared. All the monsters then disappeared in a flash of light as Lester placed a card on his duel disk. "Now I bring forth the ultimate monster of the Big Five. Come to me **Five-Headed Dragon**!" When the light faded, a dragon appeared with five heads, each one representing a different element. "Now my dragon will destroy all cards you control." The dragon let loose a stream of elements which crashed into Darius' mage and facedown, obliterating them. "Fortunately for you, my dragon cannot attack this turn, but next turn your done for. Muahahaha!"

Original Cards

**Dark Anomaly**: (Dark/Fiend/Effect): (LV1/0/300): When this monster is destroyed while in facedown defense mode, draw 1 card.

**Prestidigitation**: (Trap): When your opponent has two more cards in their hand than you, you can force your opponent to show you your hand and take two cards from it.


	8. Come, the Abyss

**Previously on "Path of Darkness"**

"I now sacrifice all five of our Deckmasters to activate the **Dragon Revival Ritual**!" The five deckmasters appeared and took a point of a star that appeared. All the monsters then disappeared in a flash of light as Lector placed a card on his duel disk. "Now I bring forth the ultimate monster of the Big Five. Come to me **Five-Headed Dragon**!" When the light faded, a dragon appeared with five heads, each one representing a different element. "Now my dragon will destroy all cards you control." The dragon let loose a stream of elements which crashed into Darius' mage and facedown, obliterating them. "Fortunately for you, my dragon cannot attack this turn, but next turn your done for. Muahahaha!"

As the massive dragon stared him down, Darius couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he looked over his hand.

Darius: 2000  
Big Five: 2950; **Five-Headed Dragon: ATK 5000, **1 Facedown

"Hahaha, no matter what you do, there is no escaping the wrath of my almighty beast," laughed Leichter.

"Don't be too sure, Leichter," Darius retorted. "Every card has its weakness, even yours."

"Yes, you are right. Do you want to know my monster's weakness?"

"You're willing to just tell me the weakness of your monster, just like that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Fine, tell me."

"My dragon's weakness is that he can only be destroyed by creatures of Light."

"Say what," Darius said, taking a step back.

"You heard me. My dragon can only be destroyed by a monster who is of the Light attribute. And I believe that none of your monsters qualify."

_Oh, no. He's right_, Darius was panicking at this point. _I am a duelist who utilizes a deck of darkness. I don't have any Light monsters in my deck at all._

_Don't worry_, said a voice from behind Darius. Darius turned his head towards his Deckmaster.

_But it's hopeless. I cannot win without a Light monster, and even then I wouldn't win. You know how those cards affect me._

_Even so, you still have me, and have I ever let you down?_

_No, you haven't._ "Okay, then, Leichter, it's my turn!" Darius drew his card. _Perfect!_ "First I lay one card facedown, and then I shall move my Deckmaster, **Knight of Storms**, to the field in defense mode **(2700)**. And now for my knight's second special ability, when he is moved to the field, you are forced to discard one card from your hand." The knight took swing with his sword and sliced through one card that Lector held. "That ends my turn."

Darius: 2000; **Knight of Storms: DEF 2700**, 1 Facedown  
Big Five: 2950; **Five-Headed Dragon: ATK 5000, **1 Facedown

"You are very foolish, thinking that your Deckmaster can save you." Leichter drew a card. "Now my unstoppable dragon, rid the field of his Deckmaster and end this duel!" The dragon blasted a torrent of elements towards the **Knight of Storms**, who looked determined.

"I activate **Shadow Barrier**!" A wall of gray rose up and surrounded Darius' knight.

"What?"

"It's simple, by discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the destruction of all my monsters. However, battle damage is applied normally. Unfortunately for you, my monster is in defense mode, so I do not lose any life points." The attack crashed into the barrier and when the smoke cleared, **Knight of Storms** was still standing.

"Fine, you evaded me this turn, but I will not happen again. I end my turn." Leichter looked disgusted as he was forced to end his turn.

Darius: 2000; **Knight of Storms: DEF 2700**  
Big Five: 2950; **Five-Headed Dragon: ATK 5000, **1 Facedown

"Then I shall go." Darius drew and his eyes widened. "It's now time to take down your dragon once and for all." Darius plugged in the card he just drew. "I activate **Dark Seal: Breaking of the Bonds**." The card rose up showing workers taking hammers to a set of pitch black chains.

"And what does that do?"

"You are not the only one who can ritual summon you know, but, for my bond breaker to work, my **Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds** must be in the grave."

"Then you cannot play it, since you never used Forging of the Bonds."

"Well, true, but I did have it facedown as a bluff to deter you from attacking when your dragon destroyed it when it was summoned."

"Oh."

"Next, I have to give up half of my life points," Darius' life points were cut in half to 1000, "then I can bring back one Dark monster from the grave, and I choose my **Shadow Warrior (2700)** in attack mode." Rising up was a warrior dressed in pitch black armor with cape of dark gray. From his side he drew a sword of black and glared at the dragon. "Now, normally, summoning my warrior means I can bring a Dark monster with 2500 or less attack points from my hand, but I do not have a monster that qualifies."

"You sacrificed half of your life points for that?" Leichter sneered, causing the warrior to glare at Lester.

"Partially. I can also bring one ritual monster and corresponding ritual card to my hand."

"You can't."

"Yes I can. I activate the **Eternal Night Ritual**." The sky got dark as a new moon rose and positioned itself directly over an eight point star that had drawn itself around Darius' **Knight of Storms**. "I sacrifice my Deckmaster now, in order to Ritual summon the **Eternal Night Shade (3000)**." Darius' knight disappeared from the field, only to be replaced with a man who was wearing a robe of black with a crescent moon adorning the back. The spellcaster raised his head revealing eyes in which the irises were blood red.

"You went through all that, just to get a monster whose power is not ever close to mine?"

"Who said I was done? I still have one more card to play."

"Then play it and quit wasting my time."

"Fine. I activate **Polymerization**, fusing my Shade with my Warrior to create my most devastating monster." The two monsters on the field rose into the sky, which was still dark, and only seemed to get darker as a new monster descended. "Come forward, **Mage of the Abyss (4000)**!" The monster was dressed in armor that seemed to befit a warrior gifted with magical ability. In one hand, he carried a dark gray staff as tall as he was with an onyx topping it. Across his back was a sword, which the mage drew, revealing it to be the sword of the **Shadow Warrior**. After the mage settled, Leichter started to laugh.

"You went through all of that, just to get a monster with only 4000 attack points, not only a monster, a Dark monster? You are a fool, my dragon will blow it to smithereens."

"Do not count out my Mage. He has a special ability."

"And what would that be?"

"His attack points will increase by 300 for every Warrior monster in the grave. Each grave." Lester could only look as the mage's power increased **(5800)**."

"No, that puts his attack strength greater than my dragon. Good thing it cannot be destroyed by it."

"I wouldn't be to sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I activate **Suppression**." The card depicted a lord pointing at his people, who looked very sad and scared.

"And what does that do?"

"For this battle phase only, I give up 500 life points and then I can negate all the effects of my opponents monsters."

"No, that means…"

"That's right, your dragon's done for. **Mage of the Abyss**, attack his **Five-Headed Dragon** now. End this duel with Abysmal Magic Slash!" The mage gathered magic into his staff, which he fired at the dragon, who cried out in pain, but the sorcerer was not done. After he blasted the dragon with the darkest of magiks, he stuck his staff in the ground and charged across the field, sword in one hand. The mage then leaped high in the air, and cut straight through the dragon. The dragon gave one last roar of pain, and then went straight to the grave. "I win, Leichter. You just lost your Deckmaster."

"Oh I don't think so," Leichter said.

"What? But, with your Deckmaster destroyed, you should have lost."

"Maybe so, if it wasn't for my facedown card, **A Deal with Dark Ruler**."

"And what does that do?"

"Since my level 10 **Five-Headed Dragon** was destroyed, I am now able to replace it with my **Berserk Dragon (3500)**."

"Great, just what I needed, another dragon to deal with," Darius cringed, but he set one card facedown. "I end my turn with one card facedown. And since my turn is done, my mage is now removed from the game, replacing him with the original fusion material monsters, **Shadow Warrior (2700)** and **Eternal Night Shade (3000)**."

Darius: 0500; **Shadow Warrior: ATK 2700**, **Eternal Night Shade: ATK 3000**, 1 Facedown  
Big Five: 2150; **Berserk Dragon: ATK 3500**

"Now it's my turn." Leichter drew a card, but didn't even look at it. "It's time to end this duel. I should inform you about a little ability my dragon has, he can attack four times in one turn."

"No, my monsters…"

"Are gone. **Berserk Dragon**, attack both his monsters and end this duel." The dragon took four breaths, exhaling four fireballs each time, two headed to each of Darius' monsters. "Your bodies are ours!" Lester exclaimed as the fireballs hit their targets.

"Not yet, Lester," called Darius from the smokescreen.

"What, but how?" The smokescreen lifted to reveal Darius, whose life points were untouched, but his monsters were gone. "You should have lost all your life points. And even if you didn't your Deckmaster replacement is gone. You should have lost."

"Maybe, but I took a page out of your book and activated a card of my own, **Revenge of the Slain**." The card Darius mentioned was face up, revealing a hand holding a sword rising from the grave.

"What is this?"

"Your defeat. You see, with my trap, when all monsters on my side of the field would be destroyed, I can instead sacrifice them to negate your attack and call back one monster from the graveyard."

"And which monster did you choose?"

"Why, my **Knight of Storms (2800)**, of course." Darius' original Deckmaster and most trusted monster reappeared on the field, and smirked at Leichter.

"But how is he supposed to help, my dragon is still more powerful."

"Well, you'll just have to watch. I believe it's my turn now."

"Fine, just go **(3500 3000)**." Leichter grunted as his dragon got weaker.

Darius: 0500; **Knight of Storms: ATK 2800**  
Big Five: 2150; **Berserk Dragon: ATK 3000**

"I draw," Darius said, drawing. "And now I activate my knights final Deckmaster ability."

"No…" Leichter was beginning to look more and more afraid with each passing second.

"Yes. I discard my entire hand," Darius sent his whole hand to the grave, "and now I can bring one equip spell card to my hand and play it." Darius picked up the spell and placed it in his duel disk. "**Knight of Storms**, take up your **Hurricane Spear**!" The wind whipped around and Darius' knight sheathed his sword and grasped the spear that appeared when the wind died down. "With his spear, my knight gains 500 attack points **(2800 3300)**."

"No, my dragon's done for."

"You got that right. This is for threatening my friends. **Knight of Storms**, end this duel now. Destroy **Berserk Dragon** with Gale Force Strike!" Clutching his spear, the knight charged across the field, the weapon swirling with wind and water. The warrior the swung the blade and sliced clean through the dragon, who was instantly destroyed. "The duel is mine."

Darius: 0500; **Knight of Storms: ATK 3300**, **Hurricane Spear**  
Big Five: Deckmaster Destroyed  
Winner: **DARIUS RHODES!**

"Now, hand Tristan's body back to us," said Darius after **Knight of Storms** disappeared and the sky cleared. Everyone who had been watching from the cliff above had come down to stand beside Darius.

"I don't think so." Five monsters, representing the Big Five, flew out of Tristan's body, seeking to claim new ones.

"That's enough," said a voice, and the five were sent back into Tristan's body.

"Look guys," said Tea, pointing to her right, where a boy stood. He was wearing a nice suit of all white, and his hair was a light blue.

"It's Noah!" Yugi, exclaimed.

"But Mr. Noah, sir…" began Gansley.

"I said, 'That's enough'. You five have disappointed me for the last time." Noah pointed at Tristan's body, and the Big Five disappeared with it.

"No, Tristan!" exclaimed Serenity.

"Give him back, Noah," threatened Joey.

Noah turned his attention to the group, "I will do as I please in my world, but I must offer you congratulations on your victory here today, Darius. I never would have thought that one man could possibly stand up to five. Although those five are complete idiots." And with that, Noah vanished.

"Wait!" screamed Yugi.

"Let him go, Yugi," said Darius, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "We'll get Tristan's body back, somehow."

Original Cards

**Shadow Barrier**: (Trap): Activate when your opponent attack one of your monsters. Discard one card from your hand to prevent the destruction of all monsters you control this turn. Damage is applied normally.

**Dark Seal: Breaking of the Bonds**: (Magic): You can only activate this card when **Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds** is in the graveyard. Sacrifice half of your life points to bring one Dark monster back from the graveyard to the field. Also place one Ritual monster and corresponding Ritual magic card from your deck in your hand.

**Shadow Warrior**: (Dark/Warrior/Effect): (LV8/2700/2400): When successfully Normal, Flipped, or Special Summoned, Special Summon one DARK attribute monster whose attack is 2500 or less. The selected monster cannot attack the turn it is summoned with this effect.

**Eternal Night Ritual**: (Magic): This card is used to summon **Eternal Night Shade**. You must also sacrifice monsters whose total level is 8 or greater.

**Eternal Night Shade**: (Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect): (LV8/3000/3000): This monster can only be summoned from the effect of **Eternal Night Ritual**. This card can negate the activation of all Magic cards and destroy them.

**Mage of the Abyss**: (Dark/Warrior/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect): (LV10/4000/4000): **Shadow Warrior** + **Eternal Night Shade**. This monster can only be summoned with **Polymerization**. Increase the attack of this monster by 300 for every Warrior-type monster in each graveyard. At the end phase in which the monster was summoned, remove from monster from play and special summon 1 **Shadow Warrior** and 1 **Eternal Night Shade** from your graveyard in attack mode.

**Suppression**: (Magic): Sacrifice 500 life points to negate the effects of all of your opponents monsters during your next Battle Phase.

**Revenge of the Slain**: (Trap): Activate only if all monsters on your side of the field will be destroyed in one turn. Sacrifice all monsters on your side of the field to negate your opponent's Battle Phase and summon one monster from your grave, except the monsters that you sacrificed to activate this card.

Deckmaster Ability

**Knight of Storms**: 1. If there is a field spell on the field that affects WATER attribute monsters, treat all your monsters as WATER attribute as well as their original attriubute. 2. When this monster is moved to the field, your opponent must randomly discard one card from their hand. 3. Discard your entire hand to draw one equip spell card from your deck and equip it to a corresponding monster.


	9. Facing the Past Part 1

"Ugh, that no good, rotten, spoiled, little brat!" shouted Joey, after Noah had disappeared. "He should have given Tristan back to us, that was the deal."

"Don't worry about it, Joey," said Darius, glaring at the spot where Noah was standing. "We'll find him and force him to give Tristan back to us."

Just then, all 7 of them heard an explosion coming from the direction the Kaiba had gone when the duel between Darius and the Big Five started.

"What was that?" asked Tea, concerned and a little afraid.

"I don't know," replied Yugi. "But whatever it is, we should go check it out." Yugi started to head towards the direction of the explosion, with everyone except Darius following. After the explosion, Darius felt something familiar coming from the other direction, and it was pulling him towards it. Joey took notice and told Yugi that he would catch up in a bit, saying he wanted to talk to Darius first.

After the others had disappeared from sight, Darius started walking the other way, oblivious to Joey.

"Hey, Darius," Joey called, walking behind him, "wait up." Darius didn't hear him, and continued to walk briskly towards an unknown destination.

Five minutes later, Darius stopped suddenly, Joey almost walking into him. Darius then seemed to snap out of his stupor and finally noticed Joey.

"What happened?" he asked, confused.

"You tell me, one minute your talking with us, saying how you're going to force Noah to give Tristan's body back, then you space and start walking to this random place."

"I don't really understand it myself. But I felt this familiar pull from my Millennium Pendant telling me to come here. It's really weird."

"Oh it's not weird at all," said a voice behind them, "especially considering that it was me who called you here." Darius and Joey turned around and blanched, as the person facing them was Darius, but this Darius seemed much colder than the one next to Joey. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a silver trench coat over it, His pants were a bright gray and he wore a necklace of gold with the word "Light" written in Egyptian.

"Who are you?" demanded Darius, glaring.

"You know who I am, Darius, seeing as I am you. A better, more perfect you, but you nonetheless." The other Darius then raised his arm and a duel disk appeared on it. "And we are going to have a duel to prove it."

"You'll never win, whoever you are," Darius said, a duel disk appearing on his arm.

"Then shut up and duel."

Rhodes: 4000  
Darius: 4000

"Darius, what is going on?" asked Joey, looking between the two.

"I have an idea," said Darius, "and if I'm right, I am going to be in for the fight of my life."

"Why, what's your idea?"

"I believe that fate is messing with me, and is using this virtual world and my Millennium Pendant to create a past version of me," explained Darius. "More specifically, the past me who uses the deck of light."

"Well you got that right," said Rhodes. "Well, except for the part about fate messing with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I planned it," Rhodes remarked. "During your duel with the Big Five, I used the Millennium Pendant to place myself into one of your cards, and when you activated it, I was released."

"And what card was that?"

"Well, it's actually quite ironic; I placed myself into your **Suppression **card. Since you suppressed me, I decided to use that card to break free. And now that I am, I will take what is rightfully mine: Your body."

"Sheesh, you sound like the Big Five," laughed Darius.

"Except that the Big Five were just looking for new bodies, I'm looking for my body back. There's a big difference."

"Whatever, can we just duel so I can banish you forever?"

"Fine, then I guess I'll start," said Rhodes, drawing a card. "Well, it look like fate already wants me to win, I activate my **Light Seal Release**." The card rose to reveal an ancient white seal rising into the sky. "Now all I have to do is remove my **Light Seal: The Bond Forger** and **Light Seal: The Bond Breaker** from my deck," Rhodes took two cards from his deck and slipped it into his coat pocket, "then I can automatically active my **Light Seal** field spell." Around the field appeared a seal of pure white with strange symbols surrounding it. The same seal also appeared on the forehead of Rhodes. "Now all Light monsters will gain 500 attack points, and this card cannot be destroyed by magic, trap, or monster effect. Next I summon **Mirage Dragon (1600 2100)** in attack mode." A yellow Chinese-esque dragon appeared on the field, but seemed to be flickering between visibility and invisibility. "I end my turn."

Rhodes: 4000; **Mirage Dragon: ATK 2100**, **Light Seal**  
Darius: 4000

"Then it's my turn," Darius drew his card and studied his hand. "I don't think that fate wants you to win,"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Simple," Darius said, smirking, "I activate my **Dark Seal Release**." This time a card rose depicting a black seal descending from the sky. "Now all I have to do is remove **Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds** and **Dark Seal: Breaking of the Bonds** from the game," Darius also took two cards from his deck and slipped them into his trench coat, "Then I can activate my **Dark Seal** field spell, and just so you know, my field spell won't replace yours, with **Dark Seal** there can be two field spells on the field at the same time." A black seal appeared on Darius' forehead as a larger version tried to take the field, but was being hindered by the white one. As the two seals clashed, dark and light seemed to be trying to gain dominance over each other. Eventually, as the chaos subsided, the seals took half the field each; the **Dark Seal **on Darius' side, and the **Light Seal** on Rhodes' side. "Next I summon my **Rapid-Fire Magician (1600 2100) **in attack mode, and my **Dark Seal **will give him a 500 point boost. I end my turn with a facedown card.

Rhodes: 4000; **Mirage Dragon: ATK 2100**, **Light Seal**  
Darius: 4000; **Rapid-Fire Magician: ATK 2100**, **Dark Seal**, one facedown

"Even now, the forces of light and dark are clashing," said Darius, sagely. "And when this is all over, darkness shall prevail."

"Oh no," said Rhodes, waving his finger. "Don't you know anything, darkness always falls to light. When this duel is over, just like your precious darkness, you shall fall to the power of the light! Mwuahahaha!"

Original Cards

**Dark Seal Release**: (Magic): Remove **Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds** and **Dark Seal: Breaking of the Bonds **from the game to bring **Dark Seal** to the field.

**Dark Seal**: (Magic/Field): This card can only be activated when **Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds** and **Dark Seal:** **Breaking of the Bonds** is either in the graveyard or removed from the game. All Dark monsters gain 500 ATK points. This card does not replace any other field spell on the field. If there is another field spell on the field, you may activate this card in conjunction with the other field spell. This card cannot be destroyed except by the effect of **Break the Seal!**

**Light Seal Release**: (Magic): Remove **Light Seal: The Bond Forger** and Light **Seal: The Bond Breaker** from the game to bring **Light Seal** to the field.

**Light Seal**: (Magic/Field): This card can only be activated when **Light Seal: The Bond Forger** and **Light Seal: The Bond Breaker** is either in the graveyard or removed from the game. All Light monsters gain 500 ATK points. This card does not replace any other field spell on the field. If there is another field spell on the field, you may activate this card in conjunction with the other field spell. This card cannot be destroyed except by the effect of **Break the Seal!**


	10. Facing the Past Part 2

**Previously on "Path of Darkness"**

"Even now, the forces of light and dark are clashing," said Darius, sagely. "And when this is all over, darkness shall prevail."

"Oh no," said Rhodes, waving his finger. "Don't you know anything, darkness always falls to light. When this duel is over, just like your precious darkness, you shall fall to the power of the light! Mwuahahaha!"

"You have no chance of defeating me," said Rhodes with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "It has always been proven that the light will always beat the dark, and today shall be no different."

"That is where you are wrong," responded Darius. "It is not dark that falls to light, it's evil that falls to good, and you are nothing but pure evil. With no balance in your soul, you, I, let the overwhelming light consume me and twist me into something completely despicable, and I will not become that again. Now, make your move."

"Gladly," said Rhodes, drawing. "First, I'm going to activate a card you used to be quite fond of, **Power of Light Magic**," Darius glared as the card rose depicting a magician raising his staff as a bright light emitted from it. "Now in three turns, if I have two light monsters on the field, I can summon forth a monster you know quite well, the **Lightning Mage**."

"Wow, how shocking, I used to use that exact move a million times before, how could I not see that coming," Darius mocked.

"You may mock me now, but don't forget, you never lost when **Lightning Mage** was on the field."

"Well good luck getting it out, because all I have to do is to destroy that card, and your done."

"We'll see. I end my turn."

Rhodes: 4000; **Mirage Dragon: ATK 2100**, **Light Seal**, **Power of Light Magic** (T3)  
Darius: 4000; **Rapid-Fire Magician: ATK 2100**, **Dark Seal**, one facedown

"My move now," Darius drew and studied his hand. "I'll start by activating the magic card **Pot of Greed**, now I can draw two cards," the demonic pot appeared and allowed Darius to draw two more cards from his deck. "Next, because I activated a normal magic card, my Magician will deal you 400 points worth of life point damage." The twin-staved magician took aim and fired a quick burst of magic at Rhodes, and as his life points dropped, both Darius' and Joey noticed that the **Light Seal **shrank a little as the **Dark Seal **took more of the field. "Well, well, it looks like our seals our representing our life points, so whoever wins will have their seal cover the entire field, consuming the other."

"Well that's all well and good, but you haven't won yet, so don't get cocky."

"But it's still my turn," Darius took a card from his hand. "I sacrifice my **Rapid-Fire Magician**," the mage bowed his head as he heard Darius' words, "in order to summon my **Dark Phoenix (2100 2600)** in attack mode." A dark fire consumed Darius' mage and from the ashes rose a dark red bird whose wing tips were black. "**Dark Phoenix**, attack his mirage dragon now, Dark Flare Blast!" The phoenix took flight and ignited in fire that was red and tinted in black and gray. It swooped down and struck the **Mirage Dragon**. The dragon roared as it burst into flames and was turned to ash. The seal of darkness took more of the field as the seal of light shrunk even more. "I end my turn."

Rhodes: 3100; **Light Seal**, **Power of Light Magic **(T3)  
Darius: 4000; **Dark Phoenix: ATK 2600**, **Dark Seal**, one facedown

"Impressive move, I must admit, but it is nothing compared to what I have planned," Rhodes said. He drew a card. "I'll activate **Monster Reborn **to bring back my **Mirage Dragon** to the field, but he'll be going straight back to the grave so I can summon **Soldier of Light (2100 2600)** in attack mode." The symbol that brings the dead to life arose and Rhode's dragon started to appear out of hit, but was shattered before fully reappearing as a soldier wearing silver and white armor appeared in its place. "Soldier, attack with Sword of Light." The warrior dashed across the field, sword raised and glowing.

"You realize our monsters have the same attack strength, don't you?"

"That's where your wrong," Rhodes said, smirking. "My knight has an ability, when he attacks a Dark monster, he gains 500 attack points **(2600 3100)**." The knights attack reached the phoenix, and the phoenix was struck down **(3100 2600)**.

"Hey Darius," said Joey from the side, "I thought this you used your light deck, why didn't you see that coming?"

"Because Joey," answered Darius, "I never had that card in my deck before. Apparently his deck underwent an upgrade." The **Light Seal **took a some of the field back.

"And now you're defenseless," said Rhodes.

"Not quite," retorted Darius. "You see, as long as my **Dark Phoenix **is in attack mode, he cannot be destroyed by battle, however I still take damage." The phoenix returned to the field, no evidence of being attacked except for Darius' life points being lower.

"Fine, I end my turn with one card facedown."

Rhodes: 3100; **Soldier of Light: ATK 2600**, **Light Seal**, **Power of Light Magic **(T2), one facedown  
Darius: 3500; **Dark Phoenix: ATK 2600**, **Dark Seal**, one facedown

"My turn," Darius drew and studied his hand, "I'll lay one more card facedown and equip **Dark Power** to my phoenix, increasing its attack by 200 and defense by 400 **(2600 2800 2200 2600)**. Now I'll summon my Herald** of the Dark (2100)** in defense mode." The peaceful old man rose up and meditated. "And with his special ability, your soldier will now lose 300 attack points." The soldier glowed black as his power decreased **(2600 2300)**. "Now phoenix, attack his knight now." The phoenix rose and burst in flames and flew towards the knight who's power rose **(2300 2800)**. Both monsters were destroyed by the impact, but the **Dark Phoenix **rose once again to perch itself on Darius' field. "My turn is done."

Rhodes: 3100; **Light Seal**, **Power of Light Magic **(T2), one facedown  
Darius: 3500; **Dark Phoenix: ATK 2800**, **Herald of the Dark: DEF 2100**, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Power**, two facedown

"Then I shall go," Rhodes drew. "I'll play one more card facedown and activate my **Swords of Revealing Light**," a collection of swords made of pure light rained down on Darius' monsters trapping them. "You cannot attack now for three turns. I end my turn."

Rhodes: 3100; **Light Seal**, **Power of Light Magic **(T1), **Swords of Revealing Light **(T3) two facedown  
Darius: 3500; **Dark Phoenix: ATK 2800**, **Herald of the Dark: DEF 2100**, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Power**, two facedown

"Hmm. My move," Darius drew. Rhodes' eyes glinted as he activated a card.

"I now activate my **Light Force** trap." The card that rose depicted rays of light shining down on a regal looking soldier. "Now for every monster on your field, I can summon one from my grave, just so long as I remove them from play on my next End Phase. So arise again **Mirage Dragon** and **Soldier of Light**." Rhodes' two previously destroyed monsters returned and took their place on the field.

"Fine, I end my turn."

Rhodes: 3100; **Mirage Dragon: ATK: 2100**, **Soldier of Light: ATK 2600**, **Light Seal**, **Power of Light Magic **(T1), **Swords of Revealing Light **(T2) two facedown  
Darius: 3500; **Dark Phoenix: ATK 2800**, **Herald of the Dark: DEF 2100**, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Power**, two facedown

"Now it's my turn, and since it's been three turns since I played my **Power of Light Magic**, I can now remove both monsters on my side of the field from the game, in order to bring forth the almighty **Lightning Mage (2500 3000)** in attack mode," as Rhodes was speaking, a storm cloud appeared above his monsters and lightning rained down upon them, wiping them out. Then another bolt of lightning struck the field and from the strike arose a magician garbed in yellow, white, and blue robes. His hair was pure white and reached halfway down his back and was tied in a ponytail and braided. His staff was pure gold and topping it was a sapphire that had a yellow lightning bolt in the center. He glared menacingly at Darius. "Now, **Lightning Mage**, attack his herald now with Mystic Lightning." The mage twirled his staff and pointed it at the old man. A bolt of lightning struck the herald, who cried out as he was turned to ash. "And now that my mage is on the field, your doom is assured, and I shall be reborn!"

"Not while I still have life points and cards. I will never let you win!"

Original Cards

**Power of Light Magic**: (Magic): After the third turn you play this card, if you have two Light attribute monsters on your side of the field, remove them from play to special summon one **Lightning Mage** from your deck or hand.

**Dark Phoenix**: (Dark/Beast/Effect): (LV6/2100/2200): As long as this monster remains face-up in attack mode, it cannot be destroyed by battle, magic cards, trap cards or monster effects (Battle damage is applied normally).

**Soldier of Light**: (Light/Warrior/Effect): (LV6/2100/2000): This monster gains 500 Attack points when doing battle with a Dark attribute monster.

**Dark Power**: (Magic/Equip): Increase the Attack of one Dark attribute monster by 200 and its Defense by 400.

**Light Force**: (Trap): Summon monsters from your grade up to the amount of monsters your opponent has. Remove the selected monsters from play on your next End Phase.

**Lightning Mage**: (Light/Spellcaster): (LV7/2500/2000)


	11. Facing the Past Part 3

**Previously on: The Path of Darkness**

"Now it's my turn, and since it's been three turns since I played my **Power of Light Magic**, I can now remove both monsters on my side of the field from the game, in order to bring forth the almighty **Lightning Mage (2500 3000)** in attack mode," as Rhodes was speaking, a storm cloud appeared above his monsters and lightning rained down upon them, wiping them out. Then another bolt of lightning struck the field and from the strike arose a magician garbed in yellow, white, and blue robes. His hair was pure white and reached halfway down his back and was tied in a ponytail and braided. His staff was pure gold and topping it was a sapphire that had a yellow lightning bolt in the center. He glared menacingly at Darius. "Now, **Lightning Mage**, attack his herald now with Mystic Lightning." The mage twirled his staff and pointed it at the old man. A bolt of lightning struck the herald, who cried out as he was turned to ash. "And now that my mage is on the field, your doom is assured, and I shall be reborn!"

* * *

"Not while I still have life points and cards. I will never let you win!"

The virtual sky looked on as two identical people in opposite colored clothing battled it out. They were the same person, but they were not the same personality.

Rhodes: 3100; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3000**, **Light Seal**, **Swords of Revealing Light **(T2) two facedown  
Darius: 3500; **Dark Phoenix: ATK 2800**, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Power**, two facedown

"It's your turn now, Darius," said Rhodes with a smirk on his face. "But now that my **Lightning Mage** is out on the field, you will never win."

"We'll see about that, you jerk," shouted Joey from the side. "Come on Darius, beat this maniacal creep."

"That maniacal creep, Joey," said Darius, raising an eyebrow, "is myself."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that."

"Will you just make your move so I can get back to destroying you," said Rhodes, impatiently.

"Fine," retorted Darius. "I draw," Darius drew his card and immediately activated it. "I play **Card of Sanctity**," both duelist drew until they held six cards. "You are not the only one who can special summon a monster you know."

"No kidding, just get on with your move."

"Fine, I activate one of my facedowns: **Contract of Fire and Darkness**." The card rose to reveal a bird letting loose a stream of flame as shadow of a man was engulfed by it. "Now, when **Dark Phoenix** is on the field, I can activate this card by removing from play one level 7 or above Warrior monster from either my field or hand. So I remove my **Shadow Warrior** from the game." Darius took the aforementioned card and stuck it into his inside coat pocket. "Now I'm able to sacrifice my phoenix in order to summon my **Dark Phoenix Knight (2500 → 3000)** int attack mode." The phoenix gave a final cry as it was completely engulfed by fire. Slowly the fire receded, revealing a man wearing dark red, black, and gray armor. The armor had an avian look to it, and the helmet was pointed at the eyes like a beak. On the left wrist, extending past the hand was a claw blade with three talons. On the back of the knight was a pair of phoenix wings. The knight held himself proudly while drawing his sword from its sheath. "Then I shall lay one more card facedown, and end my turn."

Rhodes: 3100; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3000**, **Light Seal**, **Swords of Revealing Light **(T1) two facedown  
Darius: 3500; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Dark Seal**, two facedown

"You waste your turn with that pathetic monster. I draw," Rhodes picked up his card and studied his hand. "First, I'll activate my **Mage Call** magic card." The card depicted the **Lightning Mage** raising his staff as other sorcerers bowed before him. "This card allows me to summon 2 **Mage Tokens (1500 → 2000)** on my side of the field by discarding two cards from my hand, and in 2 turns I can sacrifice these tokens to power up my mage." The tokes looked like a younger **Lightning mage**, but their staves were smaller and they didn't seem to radiate the power the original did. "With that I'll end my turn."

Rhodes: 3100; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3000**, **Mage Tokens (X2): ATK 2000**, **Light Seal**, **Swords of Revealing Light **(T1) two facedown  
Darius: 3500; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Dark Seal**, two facedown

"Then it's my turn," Darius drew. _Those tokens could be a problem_. "I'll summon one monster in facedown defense mode then activate my **Dark Wish** magic card." The card had a picture of a moonlit and starlit sky as a woman knelt, praying. "This card will, for the price of 500 life points allow me to remove from play one monster card from my deck, then in three turns, bring that card to my hand." Darius searched his deck and tucked one card from his deck into his coat pocket while the **Light Seal** took more of the field and started overtaking its dark counterpart. "I end my turn. And with that, you **Swords of Revealing Light** no longer bind my monsters." The swords surrounding Darius' side of the field vanished as Rhodes began his turn.

Rhodes: 3100; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3000**, **Mage Tokens (X2): ATK 2000** **Light Seal**, **Swords of Revealing Light **(T1), **Mage Call** (T2) two facedown  
Darius: 3000; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, Facedown Monster, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Wish **(T3) two facedown

"Then I shall go." Rhodes drew.

"I activate my **Prestidigitation** trap card. "The card that Darius failed to use against the Big Five made its appearance now. "Now since you have two more cards in your hand than I do, I can take two cards from it. Now show me your hand." Though he didn't like it, Rhodes showed his hand to Darius. "I'll take **Monster Reborn** and **Overbalance**." Rhodes picked the two chosen cards and threw them to Darius like a Frisbee, Darius caught them and added them to his hand.

"It doesn't matter. Now one of my tokens will attack your defense monster. Go Magical Spark!" One of Rhodes' token monsters charged a spark of magic and blasted the facedown monster, which revealed a black blob with white eyes before it vanished to the grave.

"That was my **Dark Anomaly.** I can now draw one card."

"Fine, I end my turn."

Rhodes: 3100; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3000**, **Mage Tokens (X2): ATK 2000** **Light Seal**, **Mage Call** (T1) two facedown  
Darius: 3000; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Wish **(T3) one facedown

"Then it's my turn. I'll summon my **Underworld Sorcerer (1800 → 2300)** in attack mode." The spellcaster that was a skeleton with an eerie green light emitting from his eye sockets and his mouth. He had black hair that went down to the middle of his back. He was dressed in wizarding garbs that were torn and decaying. His scepter was made out of an elder tree and the black diamond on the top of the staff also emitted the same eerie green light his eyes and mouth emitted. "Now, **Underworld Sorcerer**, attack one of his tokens with Doomed Magic Spell." Dark magic gathered around the black diamond, mixing with the green mist and fired at one of the tokens which decayed at an alarming rate before turning into dust. The **Dark Seal** took back the field as Rhodes' Life Points dropped. "Now my **Dark Phoenix Knight** will attack, destroy his other token with Dark Fire Slash." The knight raised his left arm, and his talon weapon ignited with darkness and fire. He then rushed across the field and was about to destroy the other token when...

"I activate my **Overwhelming Light** trap card." The card lifted up revealing a black white artwork with only a lone soldier in the middle covering his eyes. "This card can only be activated when one of my monsters is attacked after another one is destroyed. It ends the battle phase and allows me to draw one card from my deck." The knight was halted in his steps as a bright light showed, blinding him momentarily.

"Fine, I end my turn."

Rhodes: 2800; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3000**, **Mage Token: ATK 2000** **Light Seal**, **Mage Call** (T1) one facedown  
Darius: 3000; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Underworld Sorcerer: ATK 2300**, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Wish **(T2) one facedown

"Then I shall go." Rhodes drew. "Since two turns has past since I activated my **Mage Call** magic card, I can now sacrifice my remaining token to boost my **Lightning Mage**'s attack by 800." The token bowed its head and raised it staff before shattering into little balls of light that cackled with electricity that was absorbed by **Lightning Mage**'s staff **(3000 → 3800)**. "Now my mage is more powerful than ever. Attack **Underworld Sorcerer** with Supreme Mystic Lightning Storm!" The empowered mage raised his staff to the sky as the clouds darkened. Then lightning rained down upon the field, striking the undead mystic, obliterating him. The **Light Seal** took a huge portion of the field as Darius' Life Points were cut in half.

"You've activated my sorcerer's ability. When it's destroyed in battle, I can special summon to the field one monster that was removed from the game, and I choose to summon my **Shadow Warrior (2700 → 3200)** in attack mode." A portal opened and Darius' black armor clad knight stepped out of it drawing his sword. "And since my knight was just summoned, I can summon another Dark monster with 2500 attack points or less from my hand, and I choose my **Twilight Ninja** **(2300 → 2800)**." The knight raised his sword and Darius' ninja appeared in a cloud of smoke, and immediately threw a kunai at a card in Rhodes' hand. "When my ninja is summoned, one card in your hand is randomly discarded."

Rhodes growled at the chain event. "I end my turn.

Rhodes: 2800; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3800**, **Light Seal**, one facedown  
Darius: 1500; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Shadow Warrior: ATK 3200**, **Twilight Ninja: ATK 2800**, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Wish **(T2) one facedown

"Then I'll take my turn." Darius drew, then smirked. "It's time for you to experience true darkness. I sacrifice my **Twilight Ninja** and my **Shadow Knight**," both monsters looked to each other and nodded, "in order to summon my ultimate monster, my **Knight of Storms (2800 → 3300)** in attack mode." When the two tributed monsters vanished, Darius' most trusted monster appeared and glared at the mage across from him, who glared right back. The knight then smirked as he swung his sword at Rhodes, forcing him discard one card from his hand. "My knight forces you to discard one card from your hand when he's summoned."

"It doesn't matter, my mage is still more powerful."

"Not for long. I equip my knight with his **Hurricane Spear**." The knight sheathed his sword as his spear descended from the sky, which was caught **(3300 → 3800)** then swung at Rhodes' facedown card, which was destroyed. "When my knight is equipped with his **Hurricane Spear**, he gains 500 attack points and the ability to destroy one card on your side of the field. I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

Rhodes: 2800; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3800**, **Light Seal**  
Darius: 1500; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Knight of Storms: ATK 3800**, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Wish **(T1), **Hurricane Spear**, two facedown

"Now that my **Knight of Storms** is on the field, the tide of this duel is about to turn in favor of darkness, and you will never plague me again."

Original Cards

**Contract of Fire and Darkness**: (Magic): Activate only when **Dark Phoenix** is on the field. Remove from play one level 7 or higher Warrior monster from your hand or from the field, then you may tribute **Dark Phoenix** in order to special summon one **Dark Phoenix Knight** from your hand or deck.

**Mage Call**: (Magic): When **Lightning Mage **is on your field, you may discard 2 cards from your hand to special summon 2 **Mage Tokens** (ATK: 1500/Def:1200/Light/Spellcaster). On the second turn after this card is activated, you can tribute all **Mage Tokens **from your field to increase the attack of **Lightning Mage **by 800 points for each token.

**Dark Wish**: (Magic): Pay 500 Life points to remove from play one monster card from your deck. On the third turn after this card was activated, you may bring the monster removed from play by this card's effect to your hand.

**Underworld Sorcerer**: (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect): (LV4/1800/0): When this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you may special summon one monster that was removed from the game in face-up attack position.


	12. Facing the Past Part 4

**Previously on: ****The Path of Darkness****:**

"Then I'll take my turn." Darius drew, then smirked. "It's time for you to experience true darkness. I sacrifice my **Twilight Ninja** and my **Shadow Knight**," both monsters looked to each other and nodded, "in order to summon my ultimate monster, my **Knight of Storms (2800 → 3300)** in attack mode." When the two tributed monsters vanished, Darius' most trusted monster appeared and glared at the mage across from him, who glared right back. The knight then smirked as he swung his sword at Rhodes, forcing him discard one card from his hand. "My knight forces you to discard one card from your hand when he's summoned."

"It doesn't matter, my mage is still more powerful."

"Not for long. I equip my knight with his **Hurricane Spear**." The knight sheathed his sword as his spear descended from the sky, which was caught **(3300 → 3800)** then swung at Rhodes' facedown card, which was destroyed. "When my knight is equipped with his **Hurricane Spear**, he gains 500 attack points and the ability to destroy one card on your side of the field. I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

Rhodes: 2800; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3800**, **Light Seal**  
Darius: 1500; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Knight of Storms: ATK 3800**, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Wish **(T1), **Hurricane Spear**, two facedown

* * *

"Now that my **Knight of Storms** is on the field, the tide of this duel is about to turn in favor of darkness, and you will never plague me again."

The virtual sky overhead was starting to darken as the two identical people with opposite colored clothes and personalities went at it, while two circles of black and white surrounded them, the white more prominent that the black, with a blonde young man standing behind the duelist in dark clothes, just outside the circle.

"My knight is ready to steamroll over you, and then I shall finally be free from you forever," Darius said, as the aforementioned warrior gripped his spear, glaring menacingly at the sorcerer opposite him.

"No, it is my spellcaster who will stand head and shoulders above all when this duel is done," Rhodes retorted.

"We'll see about that, I end my turn with a card facedown."

Rhodes: 2800; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3800**, **Light Seal**  
Darius: 1500; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Knight of Storms: ATK 3800**, **Dark Seal**, **Dark Wish **(T1), **Hurricane Spear**, three facedown

"Then I shall go," Rhodes said, drawing a card.

"I activate my **Blind Eye** trap card." One of Darius' facedown cards rose up, revealing a man aiming a bow and arrow, the catch: The man was blind. "With this card, I can draw one card, and if what I draw is a Trap card, then I must discard my whole hand. If it's a Magic card, then you must discard your whole hand. But if the card is a monster, then I can automatically summon him and deliver damage to you equal to half of that monster's attack points." Darius drew his card and looked at it. "The card I drew," Darius flipped the card over so Rhodes could see it, "is my **Night Shade**, a monster card." The monster appeared on the field as Darius placed the card on the duel disk **(2000 → 2500)**. The spellcaster was dressed in robes of black, with a hood covering most of his head. He had a menacing look on his face as he glared at Rhodes. The monster pulled down his hood to reveal pure white hair and graying skin. It was then that the effect of **Blind Eye** took effect. **Night Shade**'s hair parted to reveal a third eye which opened and blasted Rhodes for 1000 points of damage. Rhodes grunted at the shot, and the **Light Seal** shrunk as the **Dark Seal **grew.

"Lucky draw, but it was a waste, your monster is no match for mine."

"We'll see," Darius retorted.

"Yes we will. **Lightning Mage**! Attack that **Night Shade** now with Mystic Lightning Storm!" The powerful mage readied his staff, but as he was about to strike, Darius' eyes glinted.

"You've activated another trap, **Bonds of Family**." The card depicted three scenes, in each, three beings were gathered celebrating, Warriors on the bottom left, Fiends on the bottom right, and Faries on the top. "When this card is active, you are unable to attack monsters of the same type as the monster you are attacking with for three turns., which means your mage cannot attack spellcasters for the moment."

"Fine, then I'll attack your **Dark Phoenix Knight** instead. Go!" The mage took aim and blasted endless bolts of lightning at the warrior in Phoenix armor, which obliterated the knight, taking over half of Darius' remaining life points, the white circle regaining some ground. "I end my turn with one card facedown." With those words, the knight that was just destroyed rose from the ashes he left behind.

Rhodes: 1800; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3800**, **Light Seal**, one facedown  
Darius: 700; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Knight of Storms: ATK 3800**, **Night Shade: ATK 2500**, **Dark**** Seal**, **Dark Wish **(T0), **Hurricane Spear**, **Bonds of Family** (T3), one facedown

"Now it's my turn," Darius drew. "And since three turns have passed since I played **Dark Wish**, I can bring back the card I removed from the game." Darius reached into his coat and pulled out the card he removed three turns ago as the mentioned card glowed. "I now sacrifice my **Night Shade**," the monster looked annoyed at that, "in order to activate my **Sacred Heart** magic card." The annoyed spellcaster slowly disappeared as a card appeared showing a crystal heart that was glowing silver and gold. "With this card, and a sacrifice, I can increase the attack of one of my monsters by 500 until the end of the turn, then the sacrificed monster is returned to the field. Now **Knight of Storms**, feel the power of the **Sacred Heart**." A glow appeared around the storm knight as his power increased **(3800 → 4300)**. "Now, attack his **Lightning Mage** with Gale Force Strike." The knight sped across the field, eyes fixed on the sorcerer, his spear swirling with water and wind. Then it was Rhodes' eyes turn to glint.

"I activate my **Rebirth Through Light** trap." The card showed a ray of light shining on a grave with a spirit rising from it. "Now any time a Light monster of mine would be destroyed, I can sacrifice one thousand of its attack points to bring it back until the end of the turn." That being said, the **Knight of Storms**' attack struck, but instead of destroying the mage, the mage's attack points took dive **(3800 → 2800)**. Rhode's Life Points also took a five hundred point hit.

"Then my **Dark Phoenix Knight** will attack. Go! Dark Fire Slash!" The knight also raced across the field, his sword engulfed in flames and his claw surrounded by darkness. He took two slashes at the spellcaster, who's points again took a dive **(2800 → 1800)**. Again, Rhodes' Life Points dropped. "I end my turn." With those words, **Night Shade** returned.

Rhodes: 1100; **Lightning Mage: ATK 3800**, **Light Seal**  
Darius: 700; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Knight of Storms: ATK 3800**, **Night Shade: ATK 2500**, **Hurricane Spear**, **Bonds of Family** (T3), one facedown

"Now It's my turn," Rhodes drew. "You do realize, of course, that this duel is done? It was a valiant effort, but in vain. Light was always meant to rule, and now I shall prove it. **Lightning Mage**, attack the **Dark Phoenix Knight **now! End this duel with Supreme Mystic Lightning Blast!" The mage raised his staff up to the sky as lighting clouds began to form. All of a sudden, Lightning started to rain down, aimed straight for the weaker of the two knights on the field. The Lightning hit and create a fog of smoke which covered Darius' field. "AHAHA! I win Darius! I am the greater half of our soul! And now the world will know that Light will always defeat darkness! You never stood a chance. Now I will take my body bac... What? No. Impossible!" During his rant, the dust started to clear, revealing the fact that the **Knight of Storms** was blocking the lighting. "How is this possible?"

"Simple," said Darius, "when you attacked, I activated my **Brotherhood** trap. This trap allowed me, for half of my Life Points, to force you to target another monster on my field who was the same type as the type you attacked. And since you attacked my Warrior **Dark Phoenix Knight**, I was able to force you to target my other Warrior, my **Knight of Storms**."

"No, but since their attacks are equal..." 

"Then they are both destroyed." Darius' signature warrior swung his spear, redirecting some of the lighting back at the one who called it. The lightning exploded on impact and the mage was instantly vaporized. Darius' knight slowly sank to his knees, exhausted from the exertion before fading away to dust. "I'm sorry, my loyal knight," Darius said to his fallen knight before slipping the card into the grave, "but your sacrifice will not be in vain. It's my turn!"

Rhodes: 1100; **Light Seal**  
Darius: 350; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Night Shade: ATK 2500**, **Dark**** Seal**, **Bonds of Family** (T2)

Darius drew his card, but didn't even look at it before making his command, "**Night Shade**," the Dark mage looked gleeful at being called, an evil look in his eyes, "end this duel now, rid my of my former self with Cursed Magic Spell!" The spellcaster opened his third eye and thrust out his hands, dark magic gleaming in each. His eyes then started to glow as the magic was sent straight towards Rhodes, who could do nothing to stop it. He took the blast straight on and cried out in pain as his Life Points hit zero and the **Dark Seal** completely overtook the **Light Seal**. There was a flash of light and Darius found woke to find himself in a pod in some unknown location.

Rhodes: 0000; **Light Seal**  
Darius: 350; **Dark Phoenix Knight: ATK 3000**, **Night Shade: ATK 2500**, **Dark**** Seal**, **Bonds of Family** (T2)

Winner: **Darius Rhodes (Darkness)!**

Original Cards

**Blind Eye**: (Trap): Draw one card, then activate one of the following effects based on your draw: -Magic: Your opponent must discard their hand -Trap: You must discard your hand -Monster: Summon the monster and deliver damage equal to half of that monster's Attack points.

**Night Shade**: (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect): (LV5/2000/500): Every turn that this monster does not attack, the controller takes 1000 points of Life Point damage. If this monster attacks the turn after being attacked by an opponent's monster, then your opponent must draw one card, and if it's a monster, then the card is sent to the graveyard and your opponent takes damage equal to half of that monster's attack points.

**Bonds of Family**: (Trap): For three turns after this card is activated, monsters of the same type cannot attack each other.

**Sacred Heart**: (Magic/Quick-Play): Sacrifice one monster to increase the attack of another monster by 500 until the End Phase of the turn. Then, special summon the sacrificed monster from the grave in the position it was previously in.

**Rebirth Through Light**: (Trap): If a Light Attribute monster would be destroyed by battle, after damage calculation, you may decrease that monster's Attack points by 1000 instead of sending it to the graveyard until the End Phase of the turn. The monster(s) attack points go back to normal afterwords.

**Brotherhood**: (Trap): If a monster would be destroyed, you may sacrifice half of your life points to choose another monster on your field with the same Type to be the target instead.

**From Previous Chapter:**

**Dark Phoenix Knight**: (Dark/Warrior/Effect): (LV8/2500/2700): This monster may only be summoned by the effect of **Contract of Fire and Darkness**. This monster is also treated as a Fire Attribute. If this monster is destroyed while in attack mode, then you may special summon it from the graveyard on the End Phase of the turn it's destroyed.


	13. Virtual Escape

Darius tried to look around after he awoke, but he couldn't see much. All he could tell was that he was not in the virtual world anymore, but that was about it. As he was trying to find a way out of the pod, a female voice surrounded him.

"Mind successfully uploaded. Unlocking pod."

The glass door to the pod opened and Darius, confused, climbed out and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the others in similar pods.

* * *

"Well," Darius said to no one in particular, "this is odd." He then saw the computer and went over to it, seeing a visual of the virtual world. He noticed Kaiba and Noah dueling, Kaiba having one of his **Blue-Eyes White Dragons** on the field, and Noah having an ark Darius recognized as **Shinato's Ark**. He also saw Yugi and the others behind Kaiba, watching to duel. He took a second to watch the duel, before deciding to try to return to the blimp, someone aboard the craft needed to know what had happened, after all.

Darius had some problems locating the blimp. First off, he was unfamiliar with the layout of the place, and second, he had no idea where he was in the place, and where the blimp might be. He was passing yet another door when his guardian decided to materialize and speak to him.

"Do you even know where you're going?" **Knight of Storms** asked.

"Well, look who finally decided to show himself," Darius teased, pausing to talk with his most trusted monster.

"Well, it's not my fault, you told me to so Marik wouldn't notice you had magic."

"Dude, I'm teasing," Darius laughed. "I know I told you not to show yourself." They failed to notice someone sneaking up behind them, watching the whole exchange.

"_Well, well, what do we have here?_" said a voice. Darius and his knight whirled around to see Marik standing a few feet away from them, looking between both Darius and his Guardian. "_It seems you have been keeping secrets, Darius._"

"What of it?" asked Darius, glaring at Marik.

"_It explains how you were able to defeat the Pharaoh and his Egyptian God, Slifer. And I bet there are more secrets to you than just a Duel Spirit. Like a Millennium Item, for instance?_"

"I don't know what you talking about," Darius said, taking a step back.

"_Don't play dumb with me, boy, I can sense the Shadow Magic all around you, and it has nothing to do with you Duel Spirit_." Marik pull out his Millennium Rod and pointed it at Darius. "_And it's coming from around your neck._" Darius unconsciously grabbed the Pendant around his neck. "_So which Item is it, hmm? It can't be the Ring or the Necklace. My sister possessed the Necklace, that is until she foolishly gave it to the Pharaoh. And as far as I know, the Ring has vanished when Bakura was beaten and sent to the Shadows. It doesn't matter anyway, you will soon be food for the Shadow Realm, where no one will hear you scream, AHAHAHA!_" Marik stalked off, still laughing as Darius just glared, hand still gripped on the Pendant.

"He won't beat us," said the knight, who had drawn his sword during the exchange. "You have more dueling skill than he ever will, plus you have a clear head while he is psychotic. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Maybe, but it's not myself I'm worried about," Darius replied, relaxing slightly, "it's everyone else. Marik could send them to the Shadow Realm any time he wishes, and when he does, he only gets stronger." Darius and **Knight of Storms** just looked at each other until the female voice rang again.

"Mind successfully uploaded. Unlocking pod."

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, maybe they made it back."

"Let's go."

Fortunately, Darius remembered how to get back to the control room where everyone was, so he was able to make it there rather quickly. When he arrived he saw that most everyone was still in their pods, except one, who was at the control panel.

"Mokuba?" Darius asked.

Mokuba stiffened up when he heard his name and slowly turned around. The look on Mokuba's face when he saw Darius was surprise.

"Darius, how did you get out?" Mokuba asked, but it wasn't Mokuba's voice that came out of his mouth, a fact that Darius picked up rather quickly.

"Wait a minute, you're not Mokuba. You're Noah!" Darius exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," Noah said.

"How did you get out, and where's Mokuba?"

"Mokuba was kind enough to lend me his body. Now stand aside, I have work to do."

"No, you give Mokuba back his body, now," Darius demanded, standing in the way of the door.

"Never, it's too late anyway, I've already rigged the virtual world to go offline, permanently, destroying every mind connected to it." Darius fearfully looked at his friends, still stuck in the pods.

"I won't let you do that Noah."

"And who's gonna stop me, I have the only access codes to the mainframe. The satellite is already in position, and in thirty minutes, the virtual world will be no more."

Darius knew he had to think fast, he looked around for anything that might help him. It was then he noticed something around Noah's waist that looked familiar. Darius smirked as a plan formed in his mind. "Okay, Noah, how about a wager: you beat me at a game of Duel Monsters and then you can destroy the virtual world if you wish, but if I beat you then you stop the destruction and give Mokuba his body back."

"Why would I agree to a wager like that, I hold all the cards?"

"I thought that a Kaiba would want to prove his superiority, but if your too chicken," Darius taunted, hoping to goad Noah.

It worked. "Fine, we'll duel, but I don't have a duel disk or a deck."

"Check your waist for a deck, as for a duel disk," Darius walked over to the pods where he opened the cache at the end of Yugi's and the one that was his, "here are a couple." He tossed Yugi's disk over to Noah, who had pulled out Mokuba's deck. Noah caught the disk and slid it on his arm, slotting the deck. Darius did the same. "Alright, Noah, it's time to duel."

Noah: 4000

Darius: 4000

"I'll start this duel off," said Noah, drawing a card and studying his hand. "I'll start with a card face down, and I'll set this monster face down in defense mode," two cards appeared in front of Noah, one of them sideways. "That ends my turn."

Noah: 4000; One monster, One facedown

Darius: 4000

"Then I shall go," Darius said, drawing a card. "I'll activate my **Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds**. By discarding the top two cards from my deck to the grace, I can summon from my hand a powerful Dark monster without a sacrifice, and I choose my **Shadow Warrior (2800)** in attack mode." Darius' black clad knight appeared with a flourish. "And when my knight is summoned successfully, I can also special summon one Dark monster with 2500 attack points or less from my hand, and I choose my **Shadow Lady (2300)**." The lady dressed in the silver gown appeared and stood by the **Shadow Knight**. "Unfortunately, thanks to the secondary effects of both my cards, neither monster can attack, so I'll just lay one card face down, and called it a turn." A card appeared before Darius. "Do you really want to do this, Noah? I mean, you would be destroying the minds of innocent people, for what, why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing it for revenge," Noah said bitterly. "My father betrayed me, so now I'm getting revenge by destroying the world he built for me."

"This is not the way, Noah, instead of destroying that world, you should help the others escape first."

"Whatever, it's my move now."

Noah: 4000; One monster, One facedown

Darius: 4000; **Shadow Knight: ATK 2800**, **Shadow Lady: ATK 2300**, One facedown

"Then go."

"I draw, and I'll flip my **Machina Defender (1200)**," A blue machine with rocket launchers appeared and took an offensive stance. "When my defender is flipped summoned, I can add one **Commander Covington** from my deck to my hand," Noah searched his deck and drew the card. "Then I'll summon my **Machina Soldier (1600)** in attack mode." A green, humanoid machine with a sword for a right hand rose onto the field. "When my soldier is summoned, I can special summon one 'Machina' monster from my hand, and I choose my **Machina Peacekeeper** **(500)**." A red, tricycle like machine rode to the field.

"Not so fast, Noah," said Darius. "Since you just special summoned, I can discard one care from my hand in order to special summon a monster of my own," Darius discarded a card. "I now summon my **Chaos Hunter (2500)**." A woman who was clad in dark red and black, with a mask covering her face and a deadly whip in her right hand appeared.

"Lucky move. Now I activate my peacekeeper's ability. I can now equip him to a machine monster on the field, and I'll equip him to my defender." The tricycle leaped into the air and then attached itself to the top of the blue machine. "Then I'll activate my **Double Summon** spell card. This will allow me a second normal summon this turn, so I'll summon my **Machina Gearframe (1800)**." An orange and white humanoid machine appeared. "Now my Gearframe's ability will activate, allowing me to add a 'Machina' monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose my **Machina Sniper**." Noah added the card to his hand. "Then my Gearframe will attach itself my my Soldier." The orange machine joined with the green machine by clinging onto its back. "I end my turn."

Noah: 4000; **Machina Defender: ATK **1200, **Machina Soldier: ATK 1600**, **Machina Peacekeeper: Unioned**, **Machina Gearframe: Unioned**, One facedown

Darius: 4000; **Shadow Knight: ATK 2800**, **Shadow Lady: ATK 2300**, **Chaos Hunter: ATK 2500** One facedown

_I know what he's planning_. "My turn now," Darius drew. "**Shadow Lady**, attack his **Machina Defender** with your Hidden Blade." Darius' female monster strode across the field, but Noah was ready.

"I activate **Negate Attack**. Your attack is stopped." Darius' lady returned to Darius' side of the field.

"Fine, I'll end my turn with a facedown." Another card appeared before Darius as he tried, again, to reach Noah. "Noah, please reconsider this."

"And why should I?"

"Because it's wrong. I know what your father did had to have hurt you, but destroying innocent lives is not the answer. Let's just end this duel now, and get everyone out,"

"No, I won't stop."

"What about Mokuba, how do you think he feels about you right now?"

"Mokuba?" Noah seemed to flash back to something, but quickly snapped out of it.

_Ahh, he has a soft spot for Mokuba, I wonder if I can exploit that._ "It's your move."

Noah: 4000; **Machina Defender: ATK **1200, **Machina Soldier: ATK 1600**, **Machina Peacekeeper: Unioned**, **Machina Gearframe: Unioned**

Darius: 4000; Shadow Knight: ATK 2800, Shadow Lady: ATK 2300, Chaos Hunter: ATK 2500 Two facedowns

"Fine then," Noah drew his card. "I'll summon my **Machina Sniper (1800)** in attack mode." This time, a gray human robot arose, wielding what looked like a cross between a sniper rifle and a rocket launcher. "I'll end my turn with another facedown."

Noah: 4000; **Machina Defender: ATK 1200**, **Machina Soldier: ATK 1600**, **Machina Sniper: ATK 1800**, **Machina Peacekeeper: Unioned**, **Machina Gearframe: Unioned**, One facedown

Darius: 4000; Shadow Knight: ATK 2800, Shadow Lady: ATK 2300, Chaos Hunter: ATK 2500 Two facedowns

"Then it's my turn," Darius drew, then looked at his hand. _If he gets **Commander Covington** on the field, I could be in big trouble._ "Now, **Shadow Lady**, attack **Machina Sniper**!" The lady again drew her hidden blade, and this time raced across the field, stabbing the sniper in the gut, which caused the machine to fall to pieces, dropping Noah's life points a bit. "**Shadow Warrior**, attack his **Machina Defender**, Shaded Slash." Darius' knight drew his sword and swung it, while a shadow of the sword darted across the field, and slammed into the blue machine, however, it was the red tricycle which took a hit, and so did Noah's life points, again.

"Thank you, Darius, by destroying my Peacekeeper, you've allowed me to add a Union monster to my hand, and I choose my **Heavy Mech Support Platform**."

"It doesn't matter. **Chaos Hunter**, finish **Machina Defender** off with Chaotic Ensnare." The stronger of the two females brandished her whip, but instead of destroying the blue machine, the orange and white one went. "What the..."

"You activated my **Union Shield** trap. This card can only be activated when I have a Union monster on my side of the field when you attack. It forces you to attack my Union monster instead and I take no battle damage."

"Fine, then I'll end my turn. It's your move Noah. Please do the right thing, for Mokuba." Noah seemed to pause for a second, before again returning to his senses.

Noah: 1900; **Machina Defender: ATK 1200**, **Machina Soldier: ATK 1600**

Darius: 4000; Shadow Knight: ATK 2800, Shadow Lady: ATK 2300, Chaos Hunter: ATK 2500 Two facedowns

"I shall do as I please." Noah drew, then made his move. "I activate my **Monster Reborn**, which allows me to summon my **Machina Sniper (1800)** back to the field." The gray, robotic sniper returned to the field. "Next I'll summon my **Commander Covington (600)** in defense mode." A red, humanoid machine rose up and knelt in front of Noah. "Then I'll activate my Commander's special effect."

_I knew he would do this_,__Darius thought.

"I sacrifice my **Machina Soldier**, **Machina Defender**, and **Machina Sniper** in order to summon my **Machina Force (4600)** in attack mode." The three monster seemed to join together, **Machina Soldier** making up the legs, **Machina Defender** making up the torso and the cannons, and **Machina Sniper** making up the head and chest. "Now I'll give up 1000 of my Life Points to attack your **Shadow Lady**. Go, Overwhelming Missile Barrage." The cannons on Noah's monster shot out dozens of missiles, all heading for Darius' weakest monster.

"Not so fast Noah, I activate my **Shadow Barrier** trap card. Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can prevent the destruction of all my Dark monsters this turn." A dark, translucent box appeared around **Shadow Lady** as the missiles hit, but when the smoke cleared, Darius' monster was safe.

"Find, then I'll end my turn. There's nothing that can stop me from winning this duel. My monster is all powerful."

Noah: 900; **Machina Force: ATK 4600**, **Commander Covington: DEF 600**

Darius: 1700; Shadow Knight: ATK 2800, Shadow Lady: ATK 2300, Chaos Hunter: ATK 2500 One facedown

"Then it's my move," Darius said. "But before I make my move, tell me what will you gain from this besides revenge? You'll have no friends, no way out, and the only person who would be your friend you have taken over his body. So, why?"

"Because the virtual world must be destroyed, or Father will enslave everyone's mind there."

"Oh, so you do have a noble cause, it's just hidden under the need for revenge."

"So what?"

"So, you can end this now, just give Mokuba his body back, and let everyone else out, then he and Seto could work on building you a body so that you can escape before you destroy the virtual world."

"No it has to be destroyed now."

"Fine, then give Mokuba his body back, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to upload your mind somewhere else while this virtual world is destroyed."

"Mokuba..." Noah, again, dazed off, but when he returned from where his mind wandered to, Darius noticed something different about his look, Noah looked confused.

"Now I draw," Darius said, snapping Noah back into reality. Darius drew and stared at the card he drew. _It's __**Slifer the Sky Dragon**__. I can end the duel with this. All I have to do is summon him by sacrificing my three monster, then activate the __**Card of Sanctity **__I have in my hand, then Slifer's attack will raise to 6000._ Mind made up, Darius made his move. "I surrender, Noah."

"What?" Noah looked confused as Darius placed his hand on top of his duel disk, significant his forfeit.

"There's nothing I can do," Darius said, almost too calmly. "Your **Machina Force **is too powerful, and I'm sure there are cards in your hand and deck that can pad your Life Points so that you can attack next turn. Therefore, I'm surrendering. You win."

Noah: 900; **Machina Force: ATK 4600**, **Commander Covington: DEF 600**

Darius: Forfeit; Shadow Knight: ATK 2800, Shadow Lady: ATK 2300, Chaos Hunter: ATK 2500 One facedown

Winner: **NOAH KAIBA!**

"But..."

"No 'buts,' Noah, you win, so you can destroy the virtual world as you please." Noah seemed to be panicking a little as Darius said that.

"I can't."

"And why not? You won. That was our deal."

"You don't understand, I made a terrible mistake."

"Then how will you fix it?" Darius asked, but he was smug on the inside, his plan had worked.

"We need to get everyone out of the virtual world, and I need to stop the satellite from destroying it."

"Then let's do it."

"Right."

Darius followed Noah to the satellite control room, only to find it smashed to pieces. Darius had an inkling on who did it, but didn't voice his opinion out loud. Instead, they decided to try and get everyone out of the virtual world as fast as they could, but with only ten minutes remaining, they had very little time, so they decided to split up, Noah would go to the control room and get everyone out, while Darius would head to the hangar, and get the blimp started. After getting directions from Noah on where the blimp was he was off.

Original Cards

**Union Shield**: (Trap): When a monster your opponent controls attacks one of your monsters while you control a Union monster, you can send that monster to the grave to negate the attack. The monster sent to the grave is considered destroyed, and you receive no battle damage.


	14. Four Way Fight to the Finals

Everyone was safe, or as safe as they could be after escaping from an underwater fortress containing a revenge-driven teenager determined to destroy their minds. But, in the end, Noah came through for everyone. He had managed to open up an exit to the virtual world and let everyone out. Everyone, that is, except for Gozaburo and Noah, himself.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Mokuba, as the jet they had escaped in rocketed towards their next destination.

"I know," replied Darius. "But he did the right thing in the end, even though it cost him his mind."

"Ok," said the bossy voice of Seto Kaiba, "enough with the mushy stuff, Noah was a lunatic bent on taking over my company. He may have had a change of heart at the last minute, but all that proves is that he was weak and undeserving."

"Kaiba," growled Darius.

"No, Darius, this little side trip was nothing more than a distraction on my way to the top, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"We'll see, but don't forget, you still have two duels to go before you can win this tournament of yours," Darius grinned. "And whose to say you'll even survive the first duel. I mean, if you're up against me, well, your track record against Yugi is not that impressive, and I beat him, so what are your chances then, huh."

Kaiba looked infuriated at what Darius said. "I will not lose in my own tournament. Your victory over Yugi was nothing more than a fluke. And I will prove it when I beat you and take your Egyptian God card from you."

"We'll see soon enough, because, unless I'm mistaken, our next destination is coming right up."

Indeed it was, Kaiba Corp. island used to be a military arms manufacturer before Kaiba won the company from his step-father. Now all that was left was a single tower amongst the ruins. During the landing procedures, Kaiba announced to everyone on board that the top of the tower will be the setting for the finals of Battle City.

* * *

After the jet landed and everyone exited, they made their way to the tower, with a couple of taunts from the now insane Marik. Darius wasn't really paying attention, instead, as he was walking towards the tower, he was having a conversation in his head with his guardian.

"Kaiba has a thing for dangerous situations, doesn't he?" said the knight.

"First, on top of a blimp, then on top of a tower, I'd certainly say so," Darius replied.

"But first, we have to decide who's dueling who. How do you think that will work?"

"Knowing Kaiba, something dangerous and unnecessary."

Darius was right. After everyone had entered the tower, Roland explained that all four of the remaining competitors had to chose one of the four doors in the room. Darius rolled his eyes and chose the closest door to him, as did Marik and Kaiba. Joey tried doing a little hot potato and wound up picking the door Marik went in. Yugi just told him to pick the remaining door. When the door to Darius' little room was closed, he found himself shooting upwards until the lift stopped. He found himself parallel to the other 3 finalists way up off the ground. One look at the surroundings told Darius everything he needed to know about what was going to happen.

_Yep,_though Darius, _dangerous and unnecessary._

"Before the finals of the Battle City Tournament can begin," explained Roland, "the duelists must be split up to determine who will face who. This will be done by a four way duel. Each finalist will start with 4000 life points and a deck of no more than 40 cards. Every time a duelist loses life points, their lift will rise towards the top. The first two duelists to reach the top will face off against each other in the first round of the finals, while the remaining two will face off in the second round. Duelists, you have 5 minutes to prepare your decks."

_Scratch that_, Darius thought, _**very** dangerous and **extremely** unnecessary. But at least I get to choose my opponent, or at least try to_. Darius removed cards from his deck until he only had forty left.

"Now the turn order will be established. Duelists, please remove one monster from your deck and show it the other duelists. The monster with the highest attack points will go first, and the monster with the lowest attack points will go last. However, the monster you pick cannot be used in the duel."

_That's an interesting rule. However, I can never resist going last if the opportunity is presented to me_, Darius smirked and picked the monster in his deck with the lowest attack points.

"Duelists, reveal your cards."

All four of them revealed their cards to each other, and Darius was pleased. His **Dark Anomaly** had the lowest attack points, although Joeys **Swordsman of Landstar** was a close second. Kaiba's chosen monster was the strongest, with Mariks next.

"The order will be Mr. Kaiba, followed by Marik Istal, then Joey Wheeler, and finally Darius Rhodes. Duelists, good luck, and let the Battle City Finals begin."

Kaiba: 4000  
Marik: 4000  
Joey: 4000  
Darius: 4000

"Alright, I start," said Kaiba drawing. "And I summon my **Vorse Raider (1900)** in attack mode." Kaiba's monster appeared and swung his double bladed weapon to dramatically start the duel off. "I'll end my turn."

Kaiba: 4000; **Vorse Raider: ATK 1900  
**Marik: 4000  
Joey: 4000  
Darius: 4000

"_My turn then, you fools_," Marik drew. "_I'll summon **Newdoria (1200) **to the field in attack mode_." Marik's monster was orange with a vicious look on its face, and a crown with spikes protruding from its side. It wore golden cuffs and green pants. It took the field and just stood in thin air, waiting for a command. "_I end my turn_."

Kaiba: 4000; **Vorse Raider: ATK 1900  
**Marik: 4000; **Newdoria: ATK 1200  
**Joey: 4000  
Darius: 4000

"Then it's my turn," Joey proclaimed. He drew, then looked a little crestfallen at his hand. "I'll set one card facedown, and that is all."

Kaiba: 4000; **Vorse Raider: ATK 1900**

Marik: 4000; **Newdoria: ATK 1200  
**Joey: 4000; one facedown  
Darius: 4000

"My turn then," said Darius, drawing. "I'll summon my **Night Shade (2000)** in attack mode." Darius' three eyed, gray skinned monster appeared with a flourish, and looked gleeful. "Then I'll activate my **Offer of Peace** magic card." Darius' magic card rose and showed one king being offered a warrior from another king. "With this card, I can give an opponent one monster I control for one turn. That monster will return to me on my next turn, but until then, its attack points are cut in half, it can't change battle positions, and it cannot be destroyed or tributed. So **Night Shade**, join Marik for a turn." Darius' monster vanished from Darius' field and reappeared on Marik's **(2000 → 1000)**. "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Kaiba: 4000; **Vorse Raider: ATK 1900  
**Marik: 4000; **Newdoria: ATK 1200**, **Night Shade: ATK 1000  
**Joey: 4000; one facedown  
Darius: 4000; one facedown

"My turn now," said a smug Kaiba, drawing a card. "Now Wheeler, Darius, you both are wide open for a direct attack. But, since I have a grudge against mutts, I think **Vorse Raider** will attack Wheeler with Savage Slash." Kaiba's monster rushed across the field and took a swing at Joey, who, with nothing to protect him, took a huge hit to his life points. "I'm finished for now."

Kaiba: 4000; **Vorse Raider: ATK 1900  
**Marik: 4000; **Newdoria: ATK 1200**, **Night Shade: ATK 1000  
**Joey: 2100; one facedown  
Darius: 4000; one facedown

"_Then I can cause more chaos, then_," said Marik. "_I summon **Lord Poison (1500)** in attack mode_." Marik's monster looked like a trunk of a tree that had one too many metallic spikes sticking out of it. "_Now **Newdoria**, attack Kaiba's monster now_." The crowned fiend rushed the field at **Vorse Raider** only for the Beast-Warrior to cut it down. "_Now my monster can destroy yours with its special ability_," cackled Marik, while **Vorse Raider** exploded. "_And with my **Spell of Pain** magic card, all my life point damage will be transferred to little Joey Wheeler_." Joey's life points took another dive as he rose higher and higher to the top. "_I end my turn_." With those words, Marik suddenly lost 1000 life points and his chair rose up to the 3000 mark. "_What is this? Why did I lose life points?_"

"That's simple," explained Darius. "For every turn that **Night Shade **doesn't attack, he deals the controller 1000 points of damage. And right now, you're controlling him, Marik."

Kaiba: 4000  
Marik: 3000; **Lord Poison: ATK 1500**, **Night Shade: ATK 1000  
**Joey: 1400; one facedown  
Darius: 4000; one facedown

"_That was a cheap shot, Darius, and you'll pay for it_."

"Not likely any time soon, because I plan on taking you out of this duel, once and for all."

Original Cards

**Offer of Peace**: (Magic): Select one monster on your side of the field and place it on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster loses half of its attack points, cannot change battle position, cannot attack, and cannot be destroyed or tributed (Any Battle damage done involving a battle with the selected monster is applied normally). Return the monster to your side of the field on your next Standby Phase.


	15. Free For All

**Previously on "Path of Darkness":**

Joey's life points took another dive as he rose higher and higher to the top. "_I end my turn_." With those words, Marik suddenly lost 1000 life points and his chair rose up to the 3000 mark. "_What is this? Why did I lose life points?_"

"That's simple," explained Darius. "For every turn that **Night Shade **doesn't attack, he deals the controller 1000 points of damage. And right now, you're controlling him, Marik."

Kaiba: 4000

Marik: 3000; **Lord Poison: ATK 1500**, **Night Shade: ATK 1000**

Joey: 1400; one facedown

Darius: 4000; one facedown

"_That was a cheap shot, Darius, and you'll pay for it_."

"Not likely any time soon, because I plan on taking you out of this duel, once and for all."

"_You are going to pay for tricking my, Darius_," growled Marik, his lift sitting at the 3000 point mark.

"I don't think so," retorted Darius. "And once you're out of this duel, you won't have a say who your opponent will be." _If I can stop Marik from choosing his opponent, then maybe he can be beaten. I hate to do this to you, Joey, but only someone with two Egyptian God cards can stand a chance against him, but that means Kaiba and I will have to face off_. "It's your move, Joey."

Joey, who was extremely high up thanks to all the life points he lost, nodded at Darius. "Alright, then," he said, drawing, "here goes." Joey looked at the card he drew and looked at it. "Sweet. I summon **Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800)** in attack mode." Joeys black armor clad monster appeared and stood on Joey's field. "And while I could attack you, Kaiba," Kaiba looked startled hearing that, as he didn't have anything on the field to protect him, "I think I'll target Marik's **Night Shade **instead. Go Iron Forearm Thrust!" The knight rushed across the field towards the spellcaster, but since it couldn't be destroyed, it just dodged around Gearfried, causing him to run into Marik, taking a small chunk out of his life points, causing him to climb higher towards the top. "I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

Kaiba: 4000  
Marik: 2200; **Lord Poison: ATK 1500**, **Night Shade: ATK 1000  
**Joey: 1400; **Gearfried the Iron Knight: ATK 1800**, two facedowns  
Darius: 4000; one facedown

"My turn then," said Darius, drawing a card. "And because it is, my **Night Shade** returns to me at full strength." **Night Shade **leaped across the field and landed on Darius' side and stood there, glaring at Marik **(1000 → 2000)**. "Now **Night Shade**, attack **Lord Poison** now, Spell of Vengeance!" The shade's third eye opened as dark orange colored magic started pouring from his hands. The mage then fired the magic straight towards the spiked tree trunk, which was obliterated, but the magic continued and connected with Marik's deck.

"_What is going on with my deck?_" Marik asked, as his deck started glowing.

"That's simple," explained Darius, "if there's one thing my shade doesn't like it's being attacked, and not sent to the graveyard, so if that happens, when he attacks on the next turn after he is attacked and not sent to the grave, he forces the one he attacks to draw a card and send it to the graveyard, and if it's a monster card, you lose half of that monster's attack points. So go ahead and draw, Marik."

Marik growled, but drew a card anyway and sent it to the graveyard, but not before showing everyone that he drew **Masked Beast Des Gardius (3300)**, which caused him to lose another 1650 life points, bringing him to only 50 life points. His chair shot up as he became perilously close to losing.

"I'll end my turn."

Kaiba: 4000  
Marik: 0050**  
**Joey: 1400; **Gearfried the Iron Knight: ATK 1800**, two facedowns  
Darius: 4000; **Night Shade: ATK 2000**, one facedown

"Then it's my turn," said Kaiba. "I summon **Blade Knight (1600)** in attack mode." Kabia's monster had bluish silver armor covering its whole body. "**Blade Knight**, finish Marik off now." The knight rushed towards Marik and slashed down across Marik, who had nothing to protect himself, and wound up losing the rest of his life points. "See you at the top," mocked Kaiba, as he ended his turn by placing two cards facedown.

Kaiba: 4000; **Blade Knight: ATK 1600**, two facedowns  
Marik: 0000**  
**Joey: 1400; **Gearfried the Iron Knight: ATK 1800**, two facedowns  
Darius: 4000; **Night Shade: ATK 2000**, one facedown

"My turn now," said Joey, drawing. "Gearfried, attack Kaiba's **Blade Knight** now." Gearfried responded by rushing towards Kaiba's knight and taking a swing at it. But no such luck as Kaiba activated a facedown card.

"I activate my **Attack Guidance Armor**. Now your Gearfried's attack is redirected to any monster on the field, and I choose Darius' **Night Shade**." **Night Shade** seemed to roll his eyes as Joey's knight suddenly stopped and charged towards him.

"Then I will activate my **Skull Dice**," Joey countered. "Now Darius, your monster's attack strength will be reduced by the number I roll." The black, demented fairy dropped the red die it held, and the three remaining duelists watched as the die landed on a two. "All right, that means your monster's attack strength is cut in half **(2000 → 1000)**. Go Gearfried."

"No so fast, Joey," said Darius. "I activate me **0 Reverse** trap. Now my life points will increase by 1000 instead of my monster losing 1000 attack points **(2000 → 1000)**." Darius' life points rose while Gearfried's attack continued.

"And I'll activate my **Shrink** card," said Kaiba. "Your Gearfried's attack is the one who's now cut in half **(1800 → 900)**."

"Then I guess I'll take a page out of Darius' book, or rather grave with my **Graverobber**." The thief of the dead appeared and flipped a card in its hands which proved to be **0 Reverse**. "Now my life points will rise **(900 → 1800)**." Joey's life points rose by 900, but it didn't stop Gearfried's attack, which continued and was thwarted by Darius' **Night Shade**, who's third eye opened and blasted the knight to oblivion. Joey's life points dropped 200 from that attack. "I'll end my turn with one monster facedown in defense mode."

Kaiba: 4000; **Blade Knight: ATK 1600**  
Marik: 0000**  
**Joey: 2000; one monster  
Darius: 4000; **Night Shade: ATK 2000**

"Then I'll go," Darius remarked. "**Night Shade**, attack Joey's defense monster now." With dark orange magic swirling, the shade blasted Joey's monster, which turned out to be **Baby Dragon (700)**,and quickly destroyed it. Again, the remaining magic swirled around Joey's deck. "Now you have to draw and discard that card, since your previous attack on my mage failed."

"Crud," said Joey, as he drew, but luck was on his side, as he drew, and was forced to discard, his **Graceful Dice **instead of a monster.

"I'll end my turn."

Kaiba: 4000; **Blade Knight: ATK 1600**  
Marik: 0000**  
**Joey: 2000  
Darius: 4000; **Night Shade: ATK 2000**

"Then I'll go, and have my knight attack Wheeler directly." Joey was struck by the attack, and his chair raised up to the 400 mark. "I end my turn with a card facedown."

Kaiba: 4000; **Blade Knight: ATK 1600**, one facedown  
Marik: 0000**  
**Joey: 0400  
Darius: 4000; **Night Shade: ATK 2000**

"Geez, no need to tell me who you two want to face," said Joey, drawing. "I'll lay my **Battle Warrior (1000)** in defense mode, and call it a turn." Joey monster rose up and took a knee.

Kaiba: 4000; **Blade Knight: ATK 1600**, one facedown  
Marik: 0000**  
**Joey: 0400; **Battle Warrior: DEF 1000**  
Darius: 4000; **Night Shade: ATK 2000**

"Then I'll go," said Darius. "You won't last too much longer, Joey. This duel is about up."

"I know, but I won't quit, even though I'm going to get what I want by losing."

"Wait, so you want to face Marik?" asked Darius, incredulously.

"Yes," answered Joey, his face setting in a determined look. "I want to make him pay for what he did to Mai. Not only that, if I can beat him, maybe I can get her mind back from the Shadow Realm."

"Oh, enough with the magic nonsense," growled Kaiba. Darius and Joey just glared at him. "Look, some might consider it sweet that you're going to try to avenge your unconscious girlfriend's defeat, but I don't. I activate my **Stop Defense** card, forcing your **Battle Warrior** into attack mode." Joey's monster stood up and took a battle stance **(700)**. "Now finish this duel, Darius, so we can get on with the finals."

"Hang on a moment, there Kaiba," snapped Darius, before turning to Joey. "Now, are you sure you want to do this? You know what facing Marik will mean, don't you?"

"I'm sure, and I know what he'll do. I'm ready for him, and I plan on taking him down."

"Ok, then, and good luck," said Darius, taking a breath of resignation. "**Night Shade**, attack Joey's **Battle Warrior** now, Cursed Magic Spell!" The shade again opened his third eye and summoned an orb of pure dark and tainted magic before firing it at the blue clad warrior, who disintegrated upon impact. Joey's life points dropped and hit zero while his chair rose to the top.

"I'm coming for you, Marik," Joey said, as his lift climbed.

Kaiba: 4000; **Blade Knight: ATK 1600**  
Marik: 0000**  
**Joey: 0000  
Darius: 4000; **Night Shade: ATK 2000**

Semi-Final Duels: Round 1: Joey Wheeler vs. Marik Ishtal

Round 2: Darius Rhodes vs. Seto Kaiba

* * *

**(A/N)** I have a sequel planned for this story that happens during the Orichalcos arc, but I'm not 100% sure which Legendary Dragon card, if any, I want to give to Darius. So on my profile I put a poll to hear what you think Darius should recieve. The choices are **Eye of Timaeus**,** Claw of** **Hermos**,** Fang of** **Critias**,** Legend of Heart**, or **None of the Above**. Let me hear what you think. Also, reviews would greatly help. Leave some suggestions or just tell me how much you like, or don't like my story. I want to hear from you.


	16. Joey vs Marik Part 1

**Previously on "Path of Darkness":**

"Then I'll go," said Darius. "You won't last too much longer, Joey. This duel is about up."

"I know, but I won't quit, even though I'm going to get what I want by losing."

"Wait, so you want to face Marik?" asked Darius, incredulously.

"Yes," answered Joey, his face setting in a determined look. "I want to make him pay for what he did to Mai. Not only that, if I can beat him, maybe I can get her mind back from the Shadow Realm."

"Oh, enough with the magic nonsense," growled Kaiba. Darius and Joey just glared at him. "Look, some might consider it sweet that you're going to try to avenge your unconscious girlfriend's defeat, but I don't. I activate my **Stop Defense** card, forcing your **Battle Warrior** into attack mode." Joey's monster stood up and took a battle stance **(700)**. "Now finish this duel, Darius, so we can get on with the finals."

"Hang on a moment, there Kaiba," snapped Darius, before turning to Joey. "Now, are you sure you want to do this? You know what facing Marik will mean, don't you?"

"I'm sure, and I know what he'll do. I'm ready for him, and I plan on taking him down."

"Ok, then, and good luck," said Darius, taking a breath of resignation. "**Night Shade**, attack Joey's **Battle Warrior** now, Cursed Magic Spell!" The shade again opened his third eye and summoned an orb of pure dark and tainted magic before firing it at the blue clad warrior, who disintegrated upon impact. Joey's life points dropped and hit zero while his chair rose to the top.

"I'm coming for you, Marik," Joey said, as his lift climbed.

Kaiba: 4000; **Blade Knight: ATK 1600**  
Marik: 0000**  
**Joey: 0000  
Darius: 4000; **Night Shade: ATK 2000**

Semi-Final Duels: Round 1: Joey Wheeler vs. Marik Ishtal  
Round 2: Darius Rhodes vs. Seto Kaiba

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, the first match of the Semi-Finals is about to begin," said Roland, as Joey and Marik stood on opposite ends of the dueling arena. "Joey Wheeler will face off against Marik Ishtal. Gentlemen, step forward, and shuffle your opponent's deck." Marik and Joey walked to the center of the arena and handed the other their deck to be shuffled as everyone else watched with a wide array of emotions.

"What do you think of Joey's chances against Marik," Darius asked the Pharaoh, who he was standing beside. Yugi told Darius about the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle on the blimp after they had escaped the virtual world.

"I think Joey has a good chance against anyone in a fair duel," Yami responded. "But Marik is sure to make this a Shadow Game, and that will give Marik a distinct advantage, as he can control the rules of the game."

"I'm sure he'll do just fine," said Darius. "If there's anything I know about Joey's dueling style, and I know quite a bit, having seen him face Odion and Mako Tsunami during the prelims, it's that Joey won't give up, especially if he's fighting for something, or someone, and Joey is definitely fighting for someone."

"Yes, he is," Yami agreed, nodding his head.

On the platform, Joey was still shuffling Marik's deck, long after Marik had stopped shuffling.

"You can stop shuffling your opponent's deck now," said Roland, looking at Joey.

_Yes,_ thought Darius, dryly, _Joey definitely is determined to win. I just wish he didn't make himself look the fool, what with him **continuing** to shuffle Marik's deck._

_Don't worry about it_, said the voice of Darius' guardian in his head as his spiritual form materialized next to Darius. _Joey will do fine. With any luck, and we know Joey has a lot of it, he'll beat Marik, and then you and he can face off in the finals, after you beat Kaiba, of course._

_Oh, Kaiba is going down, don't worry about that._ Darius spared a glance towards the multimillionaire, who seemed to be completely focused on Marik, mumbling something about seeing the effects of the **Winged Dragon of Ra** before Joey was crushed. What Darius didn't see was the looks that the **Knight of Storms** was getting from Yami.

"Darius," he said, "is that your Guardian Spirit?"

"What?" Darius said, snapping his attention back to Yami. "Oh, yeah, that's him. But let's talk about that later, right now I think the duel is about to start." Yami nodded, and both of them turned their attention towards the platform as both duelists life point counter set itself at 4000.

"Ladies, let the first duel of the Semi-Finals begin," said Roland.

Marik: 4000  
Joey: 4000

"_Alright, you fool,_" said Marik, after both had drawn five cards, "_the Shadows are hungry, and your soul will be a nice appetizer before I deal with the Pharaoh_."

"I don't think so, you freak," Joey retaliated. "And when I beat you, you are going to bring Mai's soul back from the Shadow Realm."

"_What makes you think you're going to win? You do not possess any card that can stand up to my **Winged Dragon of Ra**."_

"I don't need some fancy Egyptian God card to beat you, you psycho."

"_We'll see about that. I'll start, and I'll summon my __**Gil Garth (1800)**__ in attack mode._" The monster Marik had summoned looked more like a purple machine than a fiend-type, but it took the field in front of Marik anyway. "_I'll set a card facedown. And now I think it's time to take this duel to the next __level!_" Marik pulled out his Millennium Rod and pointed it up. The Eye of Anubis started to glow, as a dome of purple and black surrounded everyone on top of the tower.

"Oh, no," said Tea. "It's another Shadow Game."

"The stakes just got a lot higher," said Yami, looking concerned for his friend.

"You're right, Pharaoh," Darius agreed. "We are about to see the true extent of Joey's skills. This will be an ultimate test of survival for him, I can feel it."

"_You couldn't be more correct, Darius_," laughed Marik. "_But I'll get into the actual rules of this Shadow Game later. For now, I'll end my turn_."

Marik: 4000; **Gil Garth: ATK 1800**, one facedown  
Joey: 4000

"It doesn't matter what your twisted mind came up with, Marik, I'm still going to beat you and save Mai. My turn," Joey drew and looked over his hand before making his move. "I will also lay a card facedown, and I'll summon my **Alligator Sword (1200)** in defense mode." After a facedown card appeared in front of Joey, his warrior, which was an alligator, rose up and took a knee, his sword down by his side. A glowing purple string also attached itself between Joey's monster and Joey himself. "What the," said Joey, seeing the string. "What is that?"

"_That, Joey, is a Dark Energy String. And it's how this Shadow Game will be played. If you notice, both of our monsters are connected to us through these strings. When our monsters are destroyed, or drained of energy, we will feel the effects of the destruction or draining come out of our own life force. That means, whoever can withstand the most pain will be the sole survivor of this duel. You don't stand a chance!_"

"Man, that's sick," said Darius.

"Darius is right," said Tristan. "Why don't you just get rid of this hocus pocus, and just duel."

"_Oh, but this is how I duel._"

"It doesn't matter," said Joey. "I'll still beat you. I end my turn."

Marik: 4000; **Gil Garth: ATK 1800**, one facedown  
Joey: 4000; **Alligator Sword: DEF 1200**, one facedown

"_You'll try, but with my Dark Energy Strings sapping your strength with every monster I destroy, you'll be nothing more than a soulless husk long before my life points come even close to zero. I draw._" Marik drew and made his move. "_I summon **Drillago (1600) **in attack mode._" Marik's monster appeared, and it looked like a machine made of nothing but drills. "_**Drillago**, attack Joey's **Alligator Sword **now._" Marik's drill monster charged towards the alligator, and tore through it with its many drills. When Joey's monster was gone, the purple string snapped, and Joey cried out in pain as a portion of his energy was drained. "_Now, **Gil Garth**, attack him directly_." The machine looking fiend ran towards Joey, sword high and swung down at him, before hitting a blue sheep that appeared out of nowhere. "_What in the name of Ra was that?_" asked Marik, incredulously, as three more sheep, a pink one, a red one, and a yellow one appeared on Joey's field.

"That was my **Scapegoat** magic card," Joey explained. "With it, I was able to produce four **Sheep Tokens (0000)** to stop your monster's attack. And since they are tokens instead of real monsters, when they are destroyed, I don't get drained of any energy." Marik growled at the sheep, but ended his turn.

Marik: 4000; **Gil Garth: ATK 1800**, **Drillago: ATK 1600**, one facedown  
Joey: 4000; **Sheep Token (X3): DEF 0000**

"Then I'll go," said Joey, drawing a card. "I summon **Panther Warrior (2000)** in attack mode." The humanoid panther appeared in a swirl of digital light and took a battle stance. "Next, I'll sacrifice one of my **Sheep Tokens** so that my Panther can attack. Go, Animalistic Slash!" The pink token disappeared and the Panther-Man started charging towards the fiend machine, who was cut in two, taking 200 points out of Marik, who cringed a little as **Gil Garth's** energy string was snapped. "I end my turn."

Marik: 3800; **Drillago: ATK 1600**, one facedown  
Joey: 4000; **Panther Warrior: ATK 2000**, **Sheep Token (X2): DEF 0000**

"_It's my turn, you fool_," snarled Marik, drawing. "_And I activate a magic card known as **Foolish Burial**. Now I can remove one monster from your graveyard and a monster from my graveyard, and summon a level five or higher monster from my hand without a sacrifice._" Joey's grave spat out his fallen **Alligator Sword** while Marik's spat out his **Gil Garth**. "_Now I summon **Helpoemer (2000)** in attack mode._" A real ugly monster chained to a slab appeared, really creeping out Joey, and really confusing Yami.

"Why would he go through all that trouble just to summon a monster with the same attack points as Joey's **Panther Warrior**?" Yami asked.

"I know, and it's not pleasant," Darius answered. "Joey must be careful here."

"_I'll end my turn with one card facedown._"

Marik: 3800; **Drillago: ATK 1600**, **Helpoemer: ATK 2000**, two facedown  
Joey: 4000; **Panther Warrior: ATK 2000**, **Sheep Token (X2): DEF 0000**

"I don't know what you're planning, Marik," said Joey, "but it ends right now." Joey drew. _I drew my Jinzo, but I can't summon him yet, Marik may have a strategy to take him out right as I summon him, so instead..._ "I'll summon my **Rocket Warrior (1500) **in attack mode." Joey's green machine man with rocket-like armor appeared.

"_You've activate my trap, you fool_," said Marik. "_Go, **Hidden Soldier**! Now I can summon my **Plasma Eel (500)** to the field, and equip it to your **Panther Warrior**_." A muti-sectional metallic eel came out of Marik's trap card and latched itself to Joey's monster, who cried out in pain as the eel's tail dug itself into the panther's skull.

"No, my **Panther Warrior**! What have you done to him?"

"_Simple, as long as my eel is attached to your monster, it will drain 500 attack points from him every turn. And as its energy is drained, so will yours be as well. AHAHAHA!_"

"Your plan won't work Marik. **Rocket Warrior**, activate Invincible Mode, and attack his **Helpoemer**." The rocket-like warrior launched himself into the air before transforming into a rocket and literally launching itself at the chained up fiend **(2000 → 1500)**. "Now your monster is weak enough to destroy. Go **Panther Warrior**. I'll tribute another **Sheep Token **so you can attack and finish off his ugly nightmare." The panther, eel and all, quickly raced across the field before slicing the chained monster in half, taking more of Marik's life points.

Marik: 3300; **Drillago: ATK 1600**, one facedown  
Joey: 4000; **Panther Warrior: ATK 2000**, **Rocket Warrior: ATK 1500**, **Sheep Token: DEF 0000**

"_You fool, you've activated my **Helpoemer's** special ability, an ability that can only be activated once in my graveyard after being destroyed by battle. Now every time your battle phase ends, it will take one card from your hand and send it to the grave._" As Marik said this, a ghostly hand rose from Joey's grave, and took a card from it and drew it straight to the graveyard.

"No, not that card!" exclaimed Joey, as his **Jinzo** was taken.

"_It's only a matter of time before you are nothing more that a empty husk as your mind wanders the Shadow Realm forever, AHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

**(A/N)** Voting is still open for Darius' Waking the Dragons Story arc special card, and will be open until I finish this story, which will take a while, because I don't think I'm even halfway done with it, which is a good thing in my opinion. But I still encourage everyone to vote, and for everyone to review, I'd really love your feedback. Thank you.


	17. Joey vs Marik Part 2

**Previously on "Path of Darkness":**

"_You fool, you've activated my __**Helpoemer's**__ special ability, an ability that can only be activated once in my graveyard after being destroyed by battle. Now every time your battle phase ends, it will take one card from your hand and send it to the grave._" As Marik said this, a ghostly hand rose from Joey's grave, and took a card from it and drew it straight to the graveyard.

"No, not that card!" exclaimed Joey, as his **Jinzo** was taken.

"_It's only a matter of time before you are nothing more than an empty husk as your mind wanders the Shadow Realm forever, AHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

If one were to look up at the top of Battle City Tower, they would see a massive orb of black and purple with electricity crackling randomly around it. They would not see the duel that was raging on inside of it.

"_It is only a matter of time before you are nothing more than a soulless shell of your former self, little Joey,"_ laughed Marik.

"I don't think so, Marik," Joey retorted. "I will beat you and get Mai back. Now make your move." As he said this the **Plasma Eel **that was attached to Joey's panther shocked the panther and drained some of its Attack points (2000 1500). Joey also felt the drain and screamed in pain because of it. "AHHHH. What's going on?"

"_Ahahahaha,"_ laughed Marik. _"That's the effect of my __**Plasma Eel**__. Each time you end your turn, my eel will drain 500 attack points from your monster. And if your monster is drained so are you. I don't even need to attack you to make you suffer, AHAHAHA!"_

"You're sick."

Marik: 3300; **Drillago: ATK 1600**, **Plasma Eel: ATK 500**, one facedown  
Joey: 4000; **Panther Warrior: ATK 1500**, **Rocket Warrior: ATK 1500** **Sheep Token (X1): DEF 0000**

"_Now it's my turn,"_ Marik said, drawing. _"I'll set two cards facedown on the field, and I'll end my turn."_

Marik: 3300; **Drillago: ATK 1600**, **Plasma Eel: ATK 500**, three facedown  
Joey: 4000; **Panther Warrior: ATK 1500**, **Rocket Warrior: ATK 1500** **Sheep Token (X1): DEF 0000**

"Then I'll go," Joey drew, _Sweet, I just got __**Insect Queen**__, now I can't summon her without sacrificing two monsters, and Marik's eel makes it impossible to sacrifice my __**Panther Warrior**__. _"So instead I'll summon **Baby Dragon (700)** in Defense mode." A cute little orange dragon appeared on Joey's field and sat down on top of its card. "Now **Rocket Warrior**, use your Invincible Mode and weaken his **Drillago**!" Joey's monster transformed itself into its rocket mode and launched itself at the overly spiked machine, weakening it **(1600 **** 1100)**.

"_Not so fast, Joey," _said Marik, _"I activate my facedown card __**Card of Last Will**__. Since one of my monsters lost attack points, I can now draw five new cards._

"That doesn't matter. Now **Panther Warrior**, I sacrifice my remaining sheep token so you can finish what my **Rocket Warrior **started. Animalistic Slash!" The remaining sheep vanished as the Panther rushed the field and cut the spiky machine into scrap metal. Marik winced as the energy string was snapped, but he recovered quickly.

"_You call that an attack? I barely felt that,"_ Marik laughed and activated one of his facedowns. _"Now I activate my __**Coffin Seller**__. Now every time a monster of yours goes to the graveyard, you lose 300 Life Points. And since you are done attacking, my __**Helpoemer **__will take another card from your hand."_ The ghostly hand rose from Joey's grave and took a card from Joey's hand.

"No, not that one!" The hand had taken **Insect Queen**. And because it was a monster, Joey lost 300 Life Points. "Fine I end my turn."

"_Don't forget about my __**Plasma Eel**__,"_ reminded Marik. _"It will now drain your pathetic panther, making it more pathetic."_ The eel zapped Joey's warrior again, draining it and Joey again **(1500 **** 1000)**.

Marik: 2900; **Plasma Eel: ATK 500**, **Coffin Seller** one facedown  
Joey: 3700; **Panther Warrior: ATK 1000**, **Rocket Warrior: ATK 1500**, **Baby Dragon: DEF 700**

"_Now I'll go,"_ Marik drew. _"I'll lay one more card facedown, then I'll activate my __**Premature Burial**__."_ The card that rose depicted a corpse trying to rise out of darkness. _"For the mere price of 800 Life Points, I can resurrect one of my fallen monsters, such as my __**Drillago**__. But he won't be around for long, as I'm going to sacrifice him for my __**Legendary Fiend (1500)**__."_ A blue monster with four arms and black demonic wings appeared and stood menacingly on Marik's field. _"I'll end my turn with that."_

Marik: 2100; **Plasma Eel: ATK 500**, **Legendary Fiend: ATK 1500** **Coffin Seller** two facedown  
Joey: 3700; **Panther Warrior: ATK 1000**, **Rocket Warrior: ATK 1500**,** Baby Dragon: DEF 700**

"Now it's my turn, you sideshow freak," shot Joey, drawing.

"_Ahahaha, now I activate my __**Nightmare Wheel**__."_

"No, not that!"

"_Yes, that. Now watch as my Wheel takes your __**Rocket Warrior **__out of play." _The demonic wheel appeared and on it, Joey's rocket monster was tied with chains upon it. _"And don't forget about what my trap also does: You'll lose 500 Life Points every one of my Standby Phases."_

Joey growled, but continued his move. "Then I'll summon my **Little-Winguard (1800) **in defense mode." A cute warrior whose helmet covered its face took a knee in front of Joey with its sword in a defensive position. "I'll also switch my **Panther Warrior** into defense mode **(1600)**. I'll end my turn there." The eel again zapped **Panther Warrior **for 500 more attack points, Joey screaming in pain along with his monster **(1000 **** 500)**.

Marik: 2100; **Plasma Eel: ATK 500**, **Legendary Fiend: ATK 1500** **Coffin Seller**, **Nightmare Wheel**, one facedown  
Joey: 3700; **Panther Warrior: DEF 1600**, **Rocket Warrior: ATK 1500**, **Little-Winguard: DEF 1800**, **Baby Dragon: DEF 700**

"_Now it's my turn,"_ said Marik. _"And you know what that means, my __**Nightmare Wheel **__will drain 500 life points from you."_ The chains holding **Rocket Warrior**'s arms and legs pulled in opposite directions, causing pain for the monster as Joey's Life Points dropped. _"Not only that, my __**Legendary Fiend**__ will gain 700 Attack points thanks to its ability," _The monster glowed a sinister color as its attack rose **(1500 **** 2200)**_. "And now to destroy your __**Little-Winguard **__with Malevolent Slash."_ The fiend rushed the field, and slashed at the cute warrior, cutting it to ribbons. Joey screamed as the dark energy ribbon was snapped. _"And now __**Coffin Seller**__ will drain 300 of your Life Points."_ Joey's Life Points dropped by three hundred more. _"I'll end my turn with one facedown card."_

Marik: 2100; **Plasma Eel: ATK 500**, **Legendary Fiend: ATK 2200** **Coffin Seller**, **Nightmare Wheel**, two facedown  
Joey: 2900; **Panther Warrior: DEF 1600**, **Rocket Warrior: ATK 1500**, **Baby Dragon: DEF 700**

"_You should give up while you still have your soul left, Joey,"_ taunted Marik. _"No one would think less of you, and you're going to lose this duel anyway. So why continue? Ahahahaha!"_

"I continue because if I don't, I won't be able to save Mai and fulfill my promise."

"_How sweet."_

"I'll show you how sweet it is. It's my turn." _This one's for you Mai._ Joey drew and looked at the card he pulled. "Alright, I activate a magic card known as **Question**." A man with a hat that sported a question mark appeared behind a desk with a red buzzer.

"_What in the world is this?"_ Marik asked, thrown at the magic card.

"This is a little game called **Question**. Now the rules are simple. All you have to do is guess the monster that is on the bottom of my graveyard. Guess correctly, and that monster is removed from the game. Guess otherwise, and I can special summon it to the field." Marik looked nervous for the first time, as didn't have a clue as to what card could be at the bottom of the graveyard because he had been destroying Joey's cards right and left. "Come on, Marik, take a guess. It can't be too hard to remember what card's on the bottom, unless it was taken by **Helpoemer**." This got Marik really nervous, as Marik knew that at least one monster was taken by **Helpoemer**. Before Marik could take a guess, the man pressed the buzzer signaling time's up. "Ooh, I'm sorry," Joey taunted some more, "stunned silence and growling was not what we were looking for, therefore, I am able to special summon this: my **Jinzo (2400)**." A man wearing green and yellow robes appeared on Joey's field and crossed his arms.

"_No, it can't be that card. It had to have been __**Alligator Sword**__."_

"Maybe it would've been, if you hadn't removed him from play. Now my **Jinzo **will destroy all trap cards on your field." **Jinzo** glared at all cards on Marik's field, and fired a red laser out of his eyes witch destroyed **Coffin Seller**, **Nightmare Wheel**, and one of Marik's facedown cards. "Next I'll swich my **Panther Warrior **and **Baby Dragon **into attack mode **(500) (1400)**. Now, **Jinzo**, destroy his **Legendary Fiend** with Cybernetic Shockwave." **Jinzo **gathered a ball of dark energy that was crackling with electric energy and fired it a the fiend, who exploded on impact. Marik's Life Points fell a little as he clutched his chest in pain of losing his monster. "**Rocket Warrior**, **Baby Dragon** attack him directly." The two monsters rushed Marik, but Marik just smirked.

"_I activate my __**Dark Wall of Wind**__. You didn't think I'd let you attack me directly did you?"_ Marik seemed to be covered in darkness as the two monsters struck, but when the darkness cleared, Marik was unharmed. _"You were never in control of this duel, and now it's my turn!"_Marik's face twised horribly when he said this. _"But first my __**Plasma Eel **__will drain what is left of your pathetic __**Panther Warrior**__." _Joey screamed as his **Panther Warrior** was sapped of its remaining strength **(500 **** 0)**. _"And now __**Helpoemer **__will take another card from your hand."_The ghostly hand rose back up and took another card from Joey.

Marik: 1900; **Plasma Eel: ATK 500**  
Joey: 2900; **Panther Warrior: ATK 0**, **Rocket Warrior: ATK 1500**, **Baby Dragon: ATK 1400**, **Jinzo: ATK 2400**

"_Now I can devastate you further,"_ Marik drew his card and started to laugh maniacally. _"Ahahaha, now I can completely decimate you."_

"What are you talking about? You don't have any cards left on the field, and you have only a handful of Life Points."

"_I'll show you, but first I have to make a couple of sacrifices."_

"But you can't, you don't have any monsters to sacrifice."

"_You're right, but for the monster I'm gonna summon, the sacrifices come from your side of the field."_

"What! But that means…"

"_Exactly. __**Jinzo**__,__** Rocket Warrior**__, I sacrifice you both to summon my almighty __**Lava Golem (3000)**__." _Joey could only watch in horror as his **Jinzo **and **Rocket Warrior **pixelated, and was replaced with a creature made of lava. Joey then found himself trapped within a cage that the big golem was holding.

"What is the meaning of this Marik? How can you summon a monster using my monsters as sacrifices?"

"_Oh, it's simple, __**Lava Golem**__ can only be summoned to my opponent's side of the field. Therefore, I just gave you a powerful creature for you to use."_

"Really, this big behemoth is mine?"

"_Exactly, but it comes with a cost."_

"What cost?"

"_700 Life Points per turn."_

"What!?"

"_Now I'll set one card facedown. Enjoy my little gift Joey, because it'll be the last thing you'll ever see! AHAHAHAHA!"_

Marik: 1900; **Plasma Eel: ATK 500**, one facedown  
Joey: 2900; **Panther Warrior: ATK 0**, **Baby Dragon: ATK 1400**,** Lava Golem: ATK 3000**


End file.
